To Go Beyond Melancholy
by Rayquaza45
Summary: Maid Sama-Haruhi Suzumiya crossover. A simple basketball game between the two schools starts something more when students get it on with pranks, kidnapping, fighting and the discovery by the SOS Brigade of a being from Seika on par with Haruhi Suzumiya.
1. Colourful Costumes

Rayquaza45: Hey there readers. This is Rayquaza45 bringing you a new story and my first crossover story involving two anime which I discovered within the last 18 months: The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya and Maid Sama (also known as Kaicho wa Maid Sama).

The story is set after the events of the Haruhi Suzumiya movie (The Disappearance) and the end of the Maid Sama anime.

Yeah...this is what I was doing while I should've been updating 'Masters of Johto' but now you know I'm alive.

A big thanks to my beta reader, momoxtoshiro. Check out her stories cause she's great.

Let's start!

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 1: Colourful Costumes<span>**

It's really just an ordinary day like any other since I joined North High. I went to class, Haruhi answered like 90 per cent of the questions the teacher asked, she bugged me, I ate lunch with Taniguchi and Kunikida and finished the afternoon classes.

**(Play: Haruhi Suzumiya OP -Bōken Desho Desh_o_ )**

**(End)**

Then we come to now. I meet up with the SOS Brigade after school so that's where I'm headed now. Yeah...the SOS Brigade. The place where aliens, time travellers and espers are all forced together by an even more powerful being: Haruhi Suzumiya.

Today is Friday, and when I popped in to check out what was happening in the room, I saw a pretty typical scene; Haruhi Suzumiya was harassing time traveller Mikuru Asahina, the girl in the maid outfit.

"Come on, Mikuru, hold still!" An energetic girl with brown hair ordered. "How am I gonna put this scrunchie in your hair if you keep squirming around like this?"

"Suzumiya, please, this scrunchie is gonna mess everything up." She whimpered, her orange hair and huge chest bouncing all over as she kept moving her head around, preventing the brunette from putting said scrunchie in her hair.

"No it won't, it goes great with your maid outfit!" She proclaimed. "Come on…come on!"

Finally, the torture was over and Asahina was given a mirror so she could see how she looked.

In the mirror was the image of a girl with beautiful, long hair which was obstructed by a large green scrunchie that clashed with her orange hair. It looked like she was about to start sobbing or something.

"What do you think?" The brunette, Suzumiya, asked.

"I…uh…"

"You don't have to say anything, I know you love it." She said, crossing her arms and laughing.

"Who's in love?"

I just asked it to get her mind off of Asahina and onto something else.

"Hey!" Haruhi Suzumiya exclaimed as she turned around to glare at me. Clearly, she didn't notice that I had been standing there for a while now. "You're late again, Kyon!"

Of course, in the corner of the room next to the window was Yuki Nagato, a quiet bookworm who just happened to be an alien.

"Yeah, well I got held up." I told Haruhi.

I hadn't really, unless you consider wasting time in the restroom doing nothing 'getting held up'.

I sat down at the table. I was across from another member of the Bridage; Itsuki Koizumi. This guy always had a smile on his face for no apparent reason and he went with any plan Haruhi came up with, no matter how messed up it was. Man, sometimes I'd like to smack him upside the head. Scratch that…I'd like to smack him most of the time.

"Good afternoon, Kyon." He said to me as he pulled a board out of his bag. "Care for some Othello?"

At that, I just let my head bang against the table and not get up. "Didn't you say you were getting bored of it?"

"Admittedly, yes, but I've forgotten my chess board today." He smiled at me with his usual, creepy smile.

"But you know what I haven't forgotten!" Haruhi asked. "Today's SOS Brigade activity!"

"How wonderful."

My face was on the table, so I don't know if she heard me.

"I know, right?" She said, proving that she had. "So here it is: we're all gonna brainstorm our appropriate colours for an SOS Brigade Super Sentai day!"

"Super Sentai is a children's show."

"Oh, come on, like you don't watch it if there's nothing else on!" Haruhi accused me. "You know you do."

"No I don't."

Yeah I do.

"That's fine but what do you mean by 'appropriate colours'?" Koizumi asked her, interested as usual.

"We need to decide what colours suit us best." She explained. "If we don't decide, we'd all end up wearing the wrong colours."

In the end, it all amounts to everyone wearing spandex. The only things that tell us apart are the shapes of our visors and the skirts on the female costumes.

"If you don't mind, would you simply choose one for me?" Koizumi asked. "I wouldn't be able to make up my mind between blue and green."

"I think you're much better suited to a green or black one." Haruhi told him.

"Is that so?"

"Just trust me, I have this feeling." She tried to assure him. "As for Kyon, well sadly, pink is already taken."

"Is that supposed to be some kind of joke?"

I lifted my head off the table since I was a bit serious.

"Yeah, why aren't you laughing?" She asked. "I'd actually let you have red but I'm taking that one since I'm the chief here!"

"Red is only used by males."

She had a smug look on her face, like she'd won an argument. "Really? I though you never watched it."

Damn, I should've seen that coming.

"Whatever. Why do you wanna do this anyway?"

"Cause it'd be awesome to show up to school wearing those outfits!" She exclaimed.

Yeah I'm sure everyone would appreciate it if we showed up to school dressed as characters from a kids show, carrying plastic swords and fake guns. If they were all five years old!

"Mikuru, what do you say about being the pink one!" Haruhi asked her by shouting from across the room as she was making tea.

"Well…I don't really know much about those shows." She stated meekly. "But I suppose any colour would be acceptable."

"I guess it's pink then!"

Oh, you're so cute, Asahina. Wait! Why does Haruhi believe her when she says she doesn't watch the show, but not me!

"Nagato, what do you say?" Haruhi asked her with the same tone.

For one moment, Nagato lifted her head out of her book to answer.

"I have no objection to any colour of the spectrum."

Leave it to Yuki Nagato to put a scientific twist on practically everything, even if it's as mundane as the costumes of people on a kids show. Though honestly, Nagato would probably look good in yellow.

"Alright then, yellow it is!" Haruhi exclaimed as she slammed her hand on the table. "And I'll be taking red and we'll let Koizumi have the green one…and then we have…"

Great, she's looking at me with those psychotic eyes.

"Wear the blue one, Kyon." She told me. "I think it's the only option left."

"I don't even have one."

"Oh, you don't need to worry about that!" She said as she slapped me on the back. "As brigade chief, it's my job to work for the betterment of the group, and I'll buy the materials myself!"

Did I just hear that right? Haruhi is doing something for someone else? I must be dreaming.

"Good to know."

"When I get them, it's your job to make them, Kyon!" She exclaimed.

Was she serious?

"I don't know anything about making clothes."

"Well I guess you'd better learn." She told me. "You wouldn't wanna disappoint me, would you?"

Is that a trick question?

"Can we wear helmets?"

"Yes."

Well that's fortunate. If we wear helmets, nobody should be able to identify us and it might be fine.

So now I have to figure out how to make Super Sentai costumes.

Nobody can make me do stuff against my will quite like Haruhi Suzumiya can.

* * *

><p>(Friday at 3:15pm)<p>

(The Next Town Over)

* * *

><p>"<strong>Welcome back, master."<strong> Three girls in maid outfits said while bowing their heads as a tall blonde teenager entered a small café.

"Allow me to guide you to a seat, master." One of the maids, a girl with long black hair, said as she gestured the boy over to a seat in the corner.

The boy took hold of the menu on the table and started carefully reading through it, inspecting every option.

"Would you like to hear any recommendations, master?" The maid asked him with a smile.

"Wow, Misaki, you've never said that before." He said with a curious look on his face.

"It's become a new practice here." She said as she leaned a bit closer to him. "_I told you not to call me that here_!"

"I'll just have a cup of coffee." He said as he folded up the menu and handed it back to her.

She took the menu back and wrote down his order on some paper before turning to look at him. "We'll be sure to bring it to you as soon as possible."

"Will you be the one to bring it?" He asked in a somewhat superficial tone.

"Of course, master." She said as she went into the kitchen. _"Usui, you idiot. You aren't even working today and you're here."_

In the kitchen, a number of maids were scrambling around to get their trays filled and instruct the cooks on what to make. The maid, Misaki, decided to make the coffee for the customer herself, and brought together all the ingredients. From behind her appeared a shadowy figure.

"Misa!" The shadow called out even though she was only a foot behind her.

"Boss?" Misaki, a.k.a Misa, asked as she turned around.

It was, in fact, her boss behind her. Her name was Satsuki, she was 30 years old but looked much younger and was even shorter than Misaki.

"Hey, you remember that 'Maid Ranger' event we had a while ago?" Satsuki asked.

"Sure." Misaki responded as she poured the coffee into a new cup. "White, pink, green, we had a lot of colours. You said something about sales going up over 60% on that day."

"Yeah, that's right!" She exclaimed. "I thought we should do it again this week."

"I guess it would make business even better." The black haired maid said as she put the coffee onto a tray and walked out.

Back in the seating area, the customer, named Usui was patiently awaiting the arrival of his beverage. Normally, when he wasn't working, he would just order one cup of coffee and drink it over a period of roughly one hour.

"Sorry it took so long, master." The girl said as she put the coffee on the table. "Here you are. Is there anything else I can get you?"

"MISA!" Her boss shouted from afar as she came running to her from the kitchen.

"Boss?"

"You didn't tell me Takumi Usui was here!" She exclaimed. "How are you today?"

"I'm fine."

"You remember the 'Maid Ranger' event, don't you?" She asked him, surprising Misaki.

"Boss, don't-"

"Sure, I remember everything about it." He told her. "Image colours, weaponry and everything."

"Well this time, we aren't going with image colours but we'll just draw from a hat." She explained. "Would you be interested in coming that day?"

Suddenly, the room began to glow a bright yellow colour and seemed to focus around Takumi Usui.

"I'll come any day of the year for Misaki Ayuzawa." He said, every part of his body glowing with the aura.

"Oh, you two are totally perfect for each other, it's so amazing!" Satsuki ranted with her hands on her cheeks.

"Oh, boy." Misaki sighed as she faced Takumi. "Can I get you anything else, master?"

"Oh you've given me more than enough." He slyly replied.

"_I'd like to take some of it away if that's the case."_ She thought to herself.

"You two are just so perfect for each other!" Satsuki ranted again. "Now I need to go back inside, but I hope you two lovebirds have a good time after Misaki finishes up here!"

"Your boss seems even more upbeat than usual." Takumi observed as he drank his coffee.

"Well, after that incident at the school festival, she kinda took it to a new level." Misaki explained. "I can only guess why."

"Oh, so Misaki Ayuzawa has spilled the beans about holding hands with me?" Takumi asked. "That's quite unexpected."

"Good bye, master." She said as she turned around and went back into the kitchen.

As Takumi Usui sat there drinking his coffee, three boys at a table across the room were angrily staring at him.

"Damn that Takumi!" One of them with blonde hair exclaimed loud enough for only his friends to hear.

"Misa will be ours!" The one with blue hair declared.

"And we will live our lives together in true moe fashion!" The third one, a boy with brown hair, declared.

"That's right boys, we will surpass Takumi, and I will take the title of Misa's boyfriend for myself!" The blonde one declared.

"_For you?_" The one with brown hair asked.

"That's right, for me!" He replied.

The one with the blue hair then got in his face. "You're way too disgusting for her!"

"As if you're any better, you disgusting otaku!" The blonde shouted at him.

"You couldn't provide for a woman if your life depended on it!" The brown haired one told him.

"The only one you can provide for is yourself! That is if you don't eat, drink or _move_!" He responded.

The three of them started a comical brawl as miniatures near the table and began throwing punches and kicking one another.

"_They really are an idiot trio." _Takumi thought as he observed them from his seat.

**(Play: Maid Sama End - _∞Loop_)**

**(End)**

* * *

><p>Rayquaza45: So how was this first chapter? I know it doesn't go very far but it's just meant for introduction and I think you guy can already see something in there ;)<p>

Please review the story cause I wanna know you think.

Once again, thanks to momoxtoshiro for beta reading.

Next time: **Chapter 2: Prelude to a Storm**

More ties are established and a character will meet characters. Who's to know what's next?

REVIEW plz!


	2. Prelude to a Storm

Rayquaza45: Hello there, readers, I now bring you chapter two of the first Haruhi Suzumiya and Maid Sama crossover story ever posted on this website.

Here, we come across a few more things that tie our characters together before any official meeting.

So please read and review, and don't flame.

* * *

><p><strong>(Play: Maid Sama OP - My Secret)<strong>

**(End)**

**Chapter 2: Prelude to a Storm**

"Misa!" A woman with blue hair called out.

In response, a young girl with long black hair turned around and noticed her boss, Satsuki, standing with a large amount of material. Colourful papers, white papers, dye, thread, needles, lights, glitter and so much other stuff that you'd think she was opening an 'arts and crafts' store.

"Boss, is this all for the 'Maid Ranger' event?" Misaki asked.

"That's right; I went out and got it yesterday!" She replied. "It wasn't easy though. Someone else tried to buy the entire stock but I managed to get this much."

Misaki started inspecting all the material. "This is pretty different from what we used last time."

"I've decided to go for kind of different costumes from what we had last time, also to be a little more faithful to the show." Satsuki explained.

"So what are we adding?" Misaki asked.

"Well, we won't be wearing helmets but the outfits will resemble the ones people wear on the show." Her boss explained. "The outfits will be spandex."

"That'd be a sight to behold." A voice opined from behind. "Misaki, in spandex."

Of course, Misaki knew who it was; the blond cook who worked at Maid Latte and went to Misaki's school, Takumi Usui.

"Oh Takumi, you're doing a great job, keep it up!" Satsuki ranted.

Misaki, however, just looked annoyed. "Get back to work, you pervert."

It was no secret that she hated how perverted he would act on occasion. For him, the chance to see Misaki in spandex was a once-in-a-lifetime chance.

"Call everyone over here." Satsuki instructed. "We're gonna draw colours out of a hat."

Immediately, Misaki called over every maid who was present and had them form a circle around Satsuki. One by one, they would draw a piece of paper from a hat which had a colour inscribed on it. The colour they chose would be the one they would wear on the next 'Maid Ranger' event.

The first to draw a colour was a maid with green hair and glasses, Subaru.

She inserted her hand into the hat and closed her eyes as she moved it around and drew a piece of paper.

"_Green"_

"It's green!" She exclaimed, holding the paper up in the air.

"Alright then, next." Satsuki called out.

The next was Honoka, a maid with sandy blonde hair.

"_Yellow"_

After Honoka was Erika, a maid with dark red hair who competed with Takumi against Misaki in a beach volleyball tournament. She was working part-time to pay her way through college.

"_Pink"_

Satsuki was getting anxious about which colour she would be left with and was quick to dig her hand into the hat and pull out a colour before all the good ones were gone.

"_Red"_

"I get to be red!" Satsuki exclaimed.

"It's only fitting that the boss gets to be the leader." Honoka commented.

"But red is always a male, right?" Erika asked.

Next up was Misaki Ayuzawa, a.k.a Misa, the resident high school student. Four colours had already been taken and now it would get down to the lesser known variants.

"_White"_

"White." Misaki read aloud to the rest.

Eventually, every maid had selected a colour for themselves and went back to work. Since it was near closing time, Satsuki asked Subaru to lock up for the night so she could take the costumes to get done as soon as possible.

Misaki offered to lock up but Subaru insisted that she go home since Misaki had already done a lot and it was the older maid's responsibility to lock up.

As Misaki put on her coat, she was confronted by an all-too-familiar face.

"How're you doing, Miss Prez?" The tall blonde asked her.

Misaki scoffed. "What is it you want, Usui?"

"I'm really happy you're gonna be wearing white." He blurted for no apparent reason.

"You're acting even weirder than usual." She told him, putting her palm to his forehead to see if he was sick.

"I'm glad to hear you're concerned about me." Takumi smiled. "You've certainly changed from the girl you were back when we first encountered one another here."

"I haven't changed, you've just started thinking a bit more clearly." Misaki told him.

"I think not." He said. "White was and still is your image colour, Misaki. One with a white image colour can become anything. Anything at all."

"Don't flatter yourself." She said as she walked by him, heading down the stairs.

Outside Maid Latte, Misaki was walking home in her usual attire while Takumi followed her from behind. She was aware that he was there but made no attempt to confront him. Ever since the Yumesaki Festival, the two of them had become more open with one another, but it didn't stop her from scolding him, nor did it stop him from acting protective and flirtatious.

"So Misaki, you might want to check out the corner of street." Takumi suggested. "Don't make it obvious."

Listening to Takumi, Misaki subtly shifted her sight over to the corner of the street, near a mailbox to be precise. "Hmm."

From where she was, she could see three figures looking at her from afar. It was the three guys who always come to Maid Latte; the Idiot Trio of Shirokawa, Ikkun and Kurotatsu. It was a bit disturbing that she hadn't picked up on it before Takumi.

"What do those three think they're doing?" Misaki asked, burying her face in her hand.

"Admiring you, of course." Takumi joked. "Like a precious treasure."

"This is no treasure for me, it's a tragedy." Misaki commented. "The _# 1_ tragedy!"

"If you treat them well, it can benefit you in the future, you know." Takumi told her.

Misaki then turned to him, carrying a disbelieving look on her face. "Really? How so?"

"Who could tell you that?" Takumi asked. "That's the kind of stuff only God knows."

"Hmm…I never figured you for a religious person, Takumi Usui." Misaki said, subtly nudging him.

"Oh, I'm not an open book." He laughed. "You're gonna have to find my keys to read me, Prez."

As he said this, the two of them passed by the mailbox which the Idiot Trio was hiding behind. The two of them were so engaged in their conversation that they didn't even notice them, much to the chagrin of the trio.

"Oh, how can it be!" The blond one, Shirokawa, comically ranted. "Our Misaki is with Takumi and won't even give me the time of day!"

"This is so depressing." The brown haired Kurotatsu wept, rubbing his eyes with his sleeve.

"Don't…don't worry my friends," Ikkun, the blue haired boy stuttered, fighting back his own tears. "We will keep trying until Misaki has no option but us!"

"You're right, otaku boy!" Shirokawa exclaimed, standing up straight with his hand in the air.

"We can do it!" Kurotatsu said, following suit.

"So one day there will be nothi-" Ikkun started before he was knocked to the side by another boy.

"Hey, sorry, did I bump you?" The boy, a teen with brown hair with one strand over his forehead, asked.

Ikkun angrily turned around, his eyes comically burning with fire. "Can't you tell?"

"Let it go, man." Kurotatsu said as he got between the two and turned to the stranger. "Go on, dude."

"Thanks." The teen said as he walked off. _"Weirdo."_

"What was that for?" Shirokawa asked when the boy was out of sight. "We should've beaten him into the ground!"

"Misaki would never approve of us engaging in a street fight." Kurotatsu pointed out. "You remember what happened a few months ago with those kids from Miyabigaoka, don't you? Misaki nearly left Seika High."

"Good point." The blond nodded. "Hey, did you notice what that guy was wearing?"

"A North high uniform!" He eagerly exclaimed. "Aren't we having a basketball match with them next week?"

"Yeah." Ikkun said. "We should get home. It's getting darker by the minute."

"You just wanna go home and watch Dragon Ball Kai, don't you?" Kurotatsu inquired.

"….Yeah…." The blue haired boy reluctantly admitted.

* * *

><p>(9:15pm)<p>

(Kyon's house)

* * *

><p>Man is this relaxing. Just laying down on the couch on a Saturday night, watching some Hollywood movie on TV with some soda and popcorn at hand. If Haruhi saw me being this lazy, she'd never let me hear the end of it. Damn, this is a good movie.<p>

It's too bad that movie we made for the cultural festival could never be this great. I guess we there was just too much venom and confusion involved. Back then, Haruhi put alcohol in a drink she gave to Asahina just to make her act sexier. I damn near hit her. I would have succeeded too, if Koizumi hadn't stopped me. He was on the other side of the room and he stops me just a foot away from Haruhi's face. I guess his power allows him to move faster than normal…or he's a good runner.

Yeah, it's been strange lately. After finishing that movie for the festival, getting through the summer of 15,000 weeks and that messed up baseball game, though not in that order, I found myself in the strangest of places; an alternate dimension in which the SOS Brigade never existed. Haruhi and Koizumi weren't at North High, Asahina didn't know me and Nagato was a shy girl and all of them were normal humans. Turned out, Nagato had created it as she developed emotions, but everything's fine now.

Eventually, I managed to return to this world but I sometimes wonder what would have happened if I hadn't. What if I had just stayed in that world and joined the literature club for good and managed the SOS Brigade anyway? I could've led a normal life and never gotten involved in the supernatural.

Of course, I returned to this world because a world with the supernatural is more interesting. Yeah, the supernatural.

I really don't know if anything supernatural is gonna come up in the near future. If this movie is any indication, I'd better buy a yellow Camaro soon or some-

"_What the hell?"_ I wondered as the ringing cell phone interrupted my thoughts.

"Hey, Kyon!" An all-too-familiar voice shouted at me the second I answered the phone.

Damn, I was hoping I wouldn't be bothered this early in the weekend. "Haruhi?"

"Sure is!" She shouted; good thing the volume on the phone was capped off. "I got all the material for the costumes so you better get ready to sew! BYE!"

"What the!"

She hung up before I could even say anything. Damn it, I don't know _anything_ about stitching, sewing or any of that weird stuff.

I wonder if I could leave it with the sewing club or something. Those guys know more about sewing than I do and they probably watch more of the show than I do.

Ah, who am I kidding! There's nobody at school who'd be willing to make costumes like those. Not for free, at least. I'd pay them, but then I'd have no money for Haruhi's ridiculous ventures. Searching for aliens, singing karaoke, watching movies? We've done them all and I always pay. What's next?

Hunting for the Loch Ness Monster! It lives in Scotland but knowing Haruhi, she'd probably make us try looking for it here.

After that, I'd probably get dragged into a sports game against my will and be forced to play, lest Haruhi destroy the world if she got upset.

"Man, this is messed up."

Though I have no interest in sports, because I suck at them, Taniguchi convinced me to go to this basketball game he was playing in. North High was supposed to play against some school called 'Seika High'. I don't know much about that school but I've heard that the students there were complete barbarians. Apparently, only 20% of the school population is female. It's sad.

But everyone is gonna think I'm a weirdo if I keep to myself. I gotta pretend I'm friends with Taniguchi and Kunikida. I guess between the two, Kunikida is more tolerable since he lets me copy his work sometimes.

I guess this match couldn't be that bad to watch. There's supposed to be free food.

If only Haruhi wouldn't dump all this Super Sentai crap on me, this week would be worth staying awake for.

"Kyon!"

All of a sudden, the door opened and my sister barged in.

"Our clothes are back from the tailor!" She said.

"_Tailor?"_

This could be the answer to my problems.

"That could work!"

**(Play: Haruhi Suzumiya End - Tomare)**

**(End)**

* * *

><p>Rayquaza45: So that's the end of the second chapter. The idiot trio has met with a North high student long before anyone else. So who was this North high student? Well, it wasn't Kyon if that's what you're thinking but you're close. No, it's not Koizumi either.<p>

Once again, I wanna thank my beta reader momoxtoshiro for beta reading this chapter and helping me out.

Next time:** Chapter 3: First Encounters**

As you may have guessed, some characters will encounter some other characters. Takumi is his usual unusual self and one character gets a serious scare.

PLEASE leave a review now.

Till next time.


	3. First Encounters

Rayquaza45: Hello readers. I present the third chapter of my Haruhi Suzumiya-Maid Sama crossover story.

Here, a strange encounter takes place and we see a bit of Takumi Usui's unusual methods of dealing with everyday life.

Thanks to momoxtoshiro for beta reading.

Please review when you finish!

* * *

><p><strong>(Play: Haruhi Suzumiya OP - Super Driver)<strong>

**(End)**

**Chapter 3: First Encounters**

"Are you sure they'll finish it?" She asked for the third time.

"Yeah. They said they would. It'll only take a few days."

What else could I say to convince her? After talking to some guys at a tailor shop this morning about constructing the Super Sentai costumes, they agreed to do it for a fee. Haruhi, of course, thinks they're gonna leak the news about us wearing them to the school and it won't be a surprise. She's just too paranoid.

"You know you're paying for it, right?" She asked.

"Yeah, I know."

"Alright, but if it doesn't come back, you get a penalty!" She warned me. "You have to pay me back for all the materials!"

"Whatever. Just give me the stuff you bought tomorrow and I'll take it there after school."

"Yeah you will!" She exclaimed. "Bye!"

So tomorrow, I go back to school, do my usual stuff, pick up the crap from the SOS Brigade headquarters, a.k.a the Literature Club Room, and take it to these guys at the shop in the next town over.

Oddly, these guys said they were already prepared to make the kind of costumes we wanted. I can't even begin to explain how embarrassing it was for me to ask them to make those costumes. I bet they were wondering why a kid in high school would even want one

No doubt I'm gonna have to wear a mask when I get there. This is just great. Who'd have ever thought I'd be doing this at all, let alone in high school? Teenagers dressing like characters from a kids show in six assorted colours? No, wait, five colours.

But no less of an embarrassment.

Of course, as Koizumi would say: "It is _necessary to appease_ Haruhi Suzumiya." Give me a break, man. This'll end badly.

"Well, maybe 'badly' is an understatement."

* * *

><p>(Sunday at 12:30pm)<p>

(Ayuzawa Household)

* * *

><p>Misaki Ayuzawa, the student council president of Seika High, woke up from her sleep with a strained yawn. Having stayed up until 4:00am doing student council work, planning her activities for the following week and studying for school, she had been getting even less sleep than usual.<p>

As soon as she got up, she took a shower and got herself dressed for the day. Even though it was a Sunday, she had to work at Maid Latte today. As she well knew, she needed all the work she could get. Ever since her father had run away and left the family with his gambling debts, things had never been the same. Sure, her life even before wasn't luxurious or anything, but it was agreeable. It was a normal, average life.

After she exited her room, she noticed her sister sitting near the door opening large cardboard boxes with knives.

"Suzuna, what are you doing?" Misaki asked her.

"Oh, good morning, sister." She said lazily as she turned around. "I was the winner of the lucky draw and I've won these packages."

"What's inside them?" The older sibling asked as she sat down to inspect the contents.

This wasn't the first time Suzuna had won a lucky draw contest. Since she was a member of the 'Lucky Draw Club' at her middle school, she occasionally won her contests and, more often than not, her prize was a large amount of food varying from tofu to watermelon.

"What is this?" Misaki inquired as she held up a colourful box which read 'Fruit Roll-Ups'.

Suzuna, who had rummaged through most of the box, had already seen the connection. "We seem to have won a large supply of snacks from America."

"You entered a contest in America?" Misaki was shocked. Suzuna knew better than to use their money to go international and such.

"Don't worry, I used the funds of my club to buy them," she explained. "and I think these snacks were just imported to Japan since the contest was started by JUSCO."

"Well, I guess if you used the money of the club…"

"Would you like one of these snacks?" Suzuna asked, holding up the box of 'Fruit Roll-Ups'.

"No, I'm fine, I'll just have some oatmeal." Misaki said.

"I've got that too." Suzuna said as she took out a bag from the box.

"'Quaker Oats'?" Misaki read the label. "There's an old man on the label."

"I think it's American oatmeal." Suzuna stated.

"That'll be fine." Misaki said as she opened the kitchen door and dropped the 'Quaker Oats' as soon as she got in.

At the dining table was a sight Misaki hadn't expected to see, at least not so early in the morning.

Takumi Usui, the blonde heartthrob of Seika High was sitting in a chair in Misaki's kitchen quietly drinking some tea before he opened his eyes and noticed her.

"Oh, good morning, Misaki." He greeted her with a beautiful but creepy aura around him.

"T…Takumi?" Misaki stuttered as she picked up the package. "What are you doing here? Where did you get that tea?"

"Well, I came by to see you and your sister let me come in." He explained. "I noticed she had a good deal of American products and I offered to make the tea for her."

"Well that was suspicious of you." She said as she comically got into his face about it.

"It's great to know you trust me." He sarcastically responded. "Why don't you remind your sister the tea is done? I told her but she hasn't come in. Why don't you have some yourself?"

"Maybe later, I need to make breakfast already." She said, tossing the package in front of Takumi.

"Oh, 'Quaker Oats'." He understood from the package. "It's quite the popular brand in America. These are hard to find in most stores around here."

"Yeah, well, you probably realized that Suzuna won a lucky draw contest and got a bunch of snacks from America." Misaki said. "It's among the better prizes she's won lately."

"It almost makes me wanna start up a 'Lucky Draw' club at Seika High." Takumi stated, making Misaki wonder if he was serious. "Would you be willing to join me, Misaki?"

"No, I would not." She responded in the same tone he used. "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to make this oatmeal."

"Be careful not to burn it." He sarcastically told her, which resulted in her turning around and giving him a mean look.

(Ten Minutes Later)

A small pot was on the table. There was steam rising, almost erupting, from it and the contents were pitch black.

"Well that's unfortunate." The blonde teen said as he waved away the steam.

"I can't believe I wasted that stuff." Misaki wailed. "This is just a drag."

"I did say you shouldn't burn it." Takumi reminded her.

"It's not like it did it on purpose!" She exclaimed. "I don't even know what I did wrong!"

"You've never made this brand before, am I correct?" He asked.

"Yeah." She nodded.

"Alright then." He said as he took the Quaker Oats package off the table. "I need your coffee pot."

"You're making oatmeal, not coffee." She told him. "What good is a coffee pot?"

"Just let me handle this, Misaki." He smiled. "I know what I'm doing."

"I sure hope so." She retorted as she rummaged through the shelves for a coffee pot.

Finally, Takumi Usui, a known wizard at cooking had assembled all the appliances and ingredients necessary for his 'Coffee Pot Oatmeal'.

Misaki watched in disbelief as he poured the oatmeal pack into the carafe like an expert. He added some honey and a pinch of salt like he was a bartender making a fancy drink. With a flavoured herbal tea bag and some water in the coffee pot, he had everything set up and turned on the machine.

(Ten Minutes Later)

"_Leave it to Takumi Usui to use the most unconventional method possible of making oatmeal."_ Misaki thought as she held a spoon of oatmeal in front of her mouth, her hand shaking from the fear that the food would taste like stale coffee.

"Are you afraid, Misaki?" He asked her almost like a sociopath. "Would you like me to blow on it for you?"

"Humph!" She grunted as she shoved the spoon in her mouth and chewed on the American product cooked by the half Brit teen.

Takumi observed her as she ate the oatmeal and noticed that her facial expression did not change a bit. When she finished her spoon, she put it down and turned to him.

"Well?" He narrowed his eyes as they looked at one another.

"…..It's excellent." She grudgingly admitted as she continued eating. "You really knew what you were doing."

There was a visible sigh of relief of Takumi's face. It was clear that he was actually preparing himself in the event that Misaki didn't like the food and attacked him because of it. What was particularly odd was that that was a bit more emotion than Takumi usually showed.

After she finished her bowl, she left said dish in the sink to be washed later as she grabbed her bag and left the door while Takumi silently followed her.

"So where are you going today?" He asked her with his usual, weird smile.

"You know where I'm going!" She told him. "That's why you're following me there."

"Yeah…" He relished. "Do they have any specials today?"

"I don't know, I'm not in charge of that!" She exclaimed.

As they walked down the street, across the pavement from them was a boy with light brown hair was walking towards them. He was dressed in a uniform resembling that of a high school student and was carrying a briefcase.

"Gotta get there, gotta get there, I can't believe it's happened again!" He murmured. "I have to-"

All of a sudden he stopped dead in his tracks as Misaki and Takumi got closer to him. The two of them were engaged deeply in their conversation, such that they did not notice. His eyes reflected both confusion and a hint of fear. He could have moved, but he was almost afraid to since he didn't understand what he was feeling.

While he was frozen in place, Misaki and Takumi passed him by and he took a look over his shoulders at the two of them since nobody else was in the immediate area. He managed to calm himself as they were out of his sight once they turned the corner and he regained his composure.

He began walking down the street once again and recollecting the events in his head.

"_What was that just then?"_ He asked himself. _"I've never felt anything like that. I lost track of the closed space for a momen__t."_

At this, he turned back just to see if the two teens that passed him were really gone, even though he'd already seen them turn the corner.

"_I've never heard of another esper who could do that. Or even any being other than Miss Suzumiya."_ He thought. _"What was that power?"_

With that, the brown haired teen continued walking down the road en-route to his destination. Though the other teens were gone, his unease from his brief moment of powerlessness had not left him.

Yet he knew he had to abandon it if he were to complete his latest mission. He walked another block before he pranced down the street and disappeared immediately, vanishing without a trace.

(Five Minutes Later)

On the rooftop of a local building, the boy who had disappeared into nothingness reemerged fully intact as if he had simply been teleported there.

"Well, thank goodness that's over with." He said as he dusted off his hands and proceeded down the stairs.

As the brown-haired teen walked down the streets of Tokyo, he wondered how it was that he just fought a giant blue monster in closed space and it wasn't the weirdest part of his day.

"There remain some entities which require some investigation."

**(Play: Maid Sama End - Yokan)**

**(End) **

* * *

><p>Rayquaza45: So I know this chapter was shorter than the others but please review anyway.<p>

Things are gonna get better from here since the basic point is set up and Koizumi is (or rather, was) scared out of his wits (for a bit).

Next time: **Chapter 4: Kyon goes to Maid Latte**

With a title like that, do I even need to explain the premise?

So till next time! PLEASE REVIEW!


	4. Kyon goes to Maid Latte

Rayquaza45: It's update time once again! I now bring you the fourth chapter of this crossover series that hasn't been done before (that I know of)!

This time around, Kyon meets someone we're all familiar with by now. What could happen?

So when you're done, please leave a review. A lack of reviews upsets writers so don't upset the ones you don't hate.

* * *

><p><strong>(Play: Maid Sama OP - My Secret)<strong>

**(End)**

**Chapter 4: Kyon goes to Maid Latte**

(Monday at 3:00pm)

(Seika High School, Student Council Headquarters)

Misaki Ayuzawa, the president of the Seika High student council was diligently working at her desk. Signing papers, approving reading material and scheduling extra-curricular activities were all among her many responsibilities.

Later this week, the Seika High basketball team was scheduled to play a match against the basketball team of North High School, another high school a few miles away. It became Misaki's job to approve the timing suggested by the principals of Seika High and North High as well as to make sure the arrangements for the Seika High students to travel by bus to North High were taken care of.

With her signature on the travel form in approval, Misaki called on her vice president for the delivery.

"Shouichirou!"

"Yes!" A blue haired boy, Shouichiro Yukimura the vice president meekly exclaimed. "What can I help you with, Madame President?"

"Take this form to the principle and tell him the travel arrangements for our basketball team to get to North high have been taken care of." She instructed him.

"Yes ma'am!" He said as he took the form and ran towards the door as fast as he possibly could, before bumping into a familiar face, literally.

"Hello there." The tall blonde heartthrob of Seika High said in a debonair manner. "How are you doing today?"

"T…Takumi! I…uh…" The vice president stuttered.

"Oh, I see Misaki is working you hard as always." He said, noticing the paper in his hand. "Why don't you go on and finish it, wouldn't want you to get the president angry."

"Yes!" He exclaimed as he ran around Takumi and out the door as if his life depended on it.

"Takumi! I told you not to come to the student council room unless you have an issue to raise!" Misaki scolded him. "And what's with your attitude? Shouichirou's scared of you enough as it is."

It was true. Ever since he was jokingly kissed by Takumi as some part of an elaborate plot to get a rise out of Misaki, the vice president had always been afraid of the half Brit and regularly avoided him since he blushed like a teenage girl when he was around him. Some students have even commented that he gives off a feminine aura even though he's a guy.

"How's the work going, Misaki?" Takumi asked her, dodging her question.

"Hectic." Was her answer. "This basketball match against North High is a real headache. I've had to arrange the bus to take our students there even though I think that's outside my responsibilities as the president. Furthermore, we need to approve the budget for the new scoreboard!"

"Why do we need a new scoreboard?" He asked.

"Because the old one is outdated and looks like crap." A male voice answered from behind him.

When Takumi turned around, he saw a boy slightly shorter than himself standing there. He was in his uniform but wore a gray hooded sweater with the hood over his head in addition to a thick pair of sunglasses.

"Kanou, so you're here as well?" Takumi asked, acknowledging the presence of the former woman hater.

"I am." He said. "President, Yukimura wishes for me to inform you that he has delivered the form to the principle and has gone home, citing a fever as his reason."

"Well, as long as he did his work." Misaki reasoned. _"That coward."_

"You're not gonna punish him, Misaki?" Takumi wondered.

"I should be punishing you!" She angrily retorted.

Takumi started forming a devious smile. "I'm _very_ willing to be punished by _you_."

"Idiot!" She angrily muttered to herself before turning her attention to her treasurer. "What's the budget for the ride to North High School?"

"The budget is well within our limits, Madame President." The student council treasurer replied.

"Oh, I apologize." Kanou said as he pulled out a book from his jacket.

The treasurer looked at the blue notebook with shock as if he'd seen a ghost. "This is…"

"It's the old accounts book I had to recreate!" Misaki exclaimed. "Kanou! Couldn't you have returned this a bit _sooner_?"

"Yes, Misaki." He humbly replied. "I apologize for taking the book away."

"Treasurer! Check up the new book of accounts and replace it with the corresponding information from this book where appropriate!" Misaki ordered.

The treasurer took the book. "Yes, Madame President."

"So Misaki, are you planning to attend the basketball match against North High?" Takumi asked.

"If I'm free this Thursday then I will definitely attend." She answered as she continued filling out forms.

Takumi sighed. "Well, I guess that'll do." He said as he exited the room.

In the area outside the Seika High School building, three male students were sitting in a circle drinking soda and watching the blue haired Ikkun draw pictures in his notebook.

"And _this_ is what the North high kids are gonna look like after our basketball team trounces them!" He declared as he held up a sketch of a boy in a Seika High uniform knocking down a boy in a North High uniform.

"Yeah, we're gonna kick their asses!" Kurotatsu declared.

"They'll be so badly humiliated; they'll never show their faces at a basketball match again!" Shiroyan exclaimed.

"Yeah…humiliated." The brown haired boy said, putting down his can of soda.

"Huh? What's on your mind, Kurotatsu?" Shiroyan asked, knowing that Kurotatsu didn't often go into deep thought.

The brunette's eyes then got narrower. "I was watching an American show on the internet yesterday and found it quite fascinating." He explained.

"American? So it's in English, then." Ikkun reasoned.

"You understand English enough to watch shows in it?" The blonde asked.

"More or less."

"So what's it about?" Ikkun asked.

"It involved a really smart guy in high school, his older brother and his older brother's friend going to their school at night to guard their scoreboard from a rival school's players the night before a big basketball match." Kurotatsu explained. "Technically, the brother and his friend go guard the scoreboard but leave the little brother behind even though he seems to be the main character."

"I've never heard of any show like that." Ikkun commented.

Kurotatsu shrugged. "Well, it's never been on Japanese television but the stuff I saw was hilarious."

Shiroyan looked confused. "But I don't get it, what's the point in stealing a scoreboard?"

"If one school is to host another for a sports match, it'd be a disgrace to the host if it didn't have a scoreboard to keep track of the score." The brunette told him as he started snickering.

"What are you getting at?" Ikkun asked, noticing his tone.

"I'm saying we should steal the scoreboard from North High the night before the game!" He revealed. "We hit 'em where it really hurts!"

"I doubt they'll care about anyone stealing a scoreboard." Ikkun pointed out.

"Maybe not, but that's where the plan really begins." Kurotatsu laughed.

"Go on." Shiroyan gestured.

"Alright, get in and huddle." Kurotatsu said as he leaned forward.

"Just tell us, already." Shiroyan whined as he leaned forward as well.

"Alright, see my uncle knows a guy who owns a shop _which makes uniforms for scho__ols and…_"

* * *

><p>(Monday at 3:15pm)<p>

(North High School, SOS Brigade Headquarters)

* * *

><p>"Kyon! Are you listening!" Haruhi shouted.<p>

"Yeah, yeah, I hear you."

Once again, Haruhi was spouting out random crap nobody really cares about, but somehow came back to the topic of our SOS Bridage Super Sentai day and she, once again, is telling me to go to the tailor shop I found and give them our material so they can make our costumes, much to my dismay.

"What are you waiting for!" She shouted.

"What! You want me to go now?"

"No I want you to go tomorrow." Her face started to look pretty sour. "Yes I want you to go now!"

"Come on, I'm tired!"

Haruhi then picked up a big bag and carried it in her arms, assessing the weight.

"Catch!" She exclaimed as she threw the bag at me.

From the moment I turned, I was doomed. I didn't see have a chance to react and though I caught the bag, I fell out of my chair from the force.

"Are you crazy?"

She flipped her hair. "So tell them we need five Super Sentai costumes in red, blue, green, yellow and pink. The red, pink and yellow should be designed for the female physique."

Well, technically red should be male but with Haruhi, logic is secondary.

"Oh, and tell them you'll be paying after they finish them." She reminded me.

"Can you tell me why I have to pay?"

"Because I'm the SOS BRIGADE CHIEF!" Damn she's loud. "And I said so!"

"How convincing."

"Just go." She said. "The sooner you drop those costumes off, the sooner we get them back."

Easy to argue with that logic, but I'll avoid doing that so as not to incur her wrath.

"Alright, I'm going."

With that I took the bag and walked out that door as Asahina, Koizumi and Nagato looked on silently.

* * *

><p>(Monday at 4:25pm)<p>

(Tailor Shop, The Next Town Over)

* * *

><p>"So I can have these ready by Thursday evening." A middle aged man in a blue hat told me.<p>

"Sure, I'll pay on pickup if that's alright."

"Sure," he said. "we have no issues with that."

"Great."

Just when I was about to leave, he called out to me.

"You know, this is the second set of Super Sentai costumes we're making this week." He said.

"Really?"

"We do a number of specialties." He explained. "But costumes like the ones you ordered are rarely asked of us, and to have two orders in one week is unusual. Is there some convention in town?"

"No, just the whim of crazy people."

"I guess if there were a convention, we'd be having even more orders." He reasoned.

"Hey, if you don't mind telling me, who ordered the other costume set?"

His face turned a bit remorseful then for some reason. "I'm sorry I can't divulge that information to you."

"It's fine I don't really-"

"But if you were to go down the street to an oddly decorated building, I'm sure you could find that business." He told me.

So first he can't tell me who ordered it and now he can?

Well, if it's a person I guess he should keep it a secret, but a local business, I guess the public may have a right to know. Or maybe they don't. Who cares?

"Thanks."

So now I'm walking down the roads of a town I don't think I've ever been to before to find a building which is oddly decorated so I can find out who ordered a set of Super Sentai costumes even though I don't honestly care.

This town had a bunch of people walking up and down the streets. Moms were holding their kids' hands and carrying grocery bags. Teenagers were holding hands. Three guys in green jackets and red ties were snickering to one another.

As I walk down this road, I think about the road of my life. If anything interesting is going to happen soon, if anything gets smashed, if someone gets their ass kicked, if someone-

"The heck?"

On the sidewalk was a sign with an arrow pointing to a building adjacent to it.

_**Maid Latte**_

Well, it is oddly decorated on the _inside_.

* * *

><p>(Monday at 4:40pm)<p>

(Inside 'Maid Latte')

* * *

><p>"<strong>Welcome b<strong>**ack, Master**." Three girls said to me as I entered, bowing their heads.

The heck, what are they doing? Wait? _Maid Latte_ is the name of this place? So everyone here dresses in maid outfits? Cosplay café! That's what this place is! They're the ones who ordered the costumes from that shop like the SOS Brigade did.

"May I show you to a seat, Master?" A maid with kinda-red hair asked me.

"Sure."

Admittedly, I'm a little uncomfortable with being called 'Master' but if that's the way they run this ship, who am I to complain?

She seated me in a table on the right side of the door, pretty close to the window. I could see the rest of the café from here. She left me with a menu and said I could take time to decide what I wanted. Honestly, I wasn't that hungry but after coming here, I guess it'd be rude not to have something. Maybe just one drink.

When I looked at the other side of the room, I noticed those same three guys in green jackets that I saw on the road sitting there. The three of them had their chins on the table and eyes closed, like they'd melted away or something.

As it turned my head, there was another maid with black hair smiling down at me.

"May I take your order, Master?" She asked me.

Wow, she's so cute! Am I drooling in my mouth? Damn it! Come on, Kyon, get it together!

"Sure." I said. "I'll have a cola."

"Will there be anything else?" She asked, her smile as heart-melting as before.

"Nothing." I told her.

"Very well then." She smiled. "Please wait with us a moment."

As cute as she was, that line made her look a bit like a robot. A robot with a rockin' body!

With all the maids around, I couldn't help but think about Asahina. No doubt, her maid outfit wasn't as neat as these girls' but I guess that's because the SOS Brigade has limited funds, or Haruhi couldn't be bothered to look for a better costume.

Just then, a tall blonde guy walked into the shop. He turned his head and looked at me, giving me kind of an angry look before he took off into the curtain separating the kitchen from the café. If he'd given me that look on the streets, I'd have punched him before he saw it coming.

Since he's going into the kitchen, he must have a job here and that's why none of the maids greeted him when he walked in. When he did walk in, those three guys in the green jackets took notice as well. They must know him from somewhere.

"Excuse me, Master."

It was her! She showed up in front of me twice without me noticing. She's like a ninja. A ninja with a rockin' body!

"Here is your drink." She said as she put a tall glass of fizzing black soda on my table. The straw in it was one of those coloured ones with an intricate design. There was even a lemon slice on the edge of the glass, for the sake of adding more flavour.

"Thank you."

"Is there anything else I can do for you, Master?" She asked, smiling once again.

Man, I'm so weak. But I'm gonna be broke if I stay here too much longer.

"No thanks, I'll just take the bill." I told her.

"Certainly." She said as she bowed and turned around and went back to the kitchen.

Strange. I've never heard of billing being done in the kitchen.

* * *

><p>(Monday at 4:45pm)<p>

(Maid Latte Kitchen)

* * *

><p>"Misaki!" The teenage maid's boss and café owner, Satsuki, called out.<p>

"Yes boss?" She turned away from the table where she was typing into a register.

"I dropped off the material at the costume shop this afternoon and they said it'll be done by this Thursday!" She said.

"That's good. So we'll be doing this 'Maid Ranger' event this Friday, then?" Misaki asked

"That right!" Satsuki exclaimed as she pumped her fist. "Let's get ready to rock!"

"Alright, boss." Misaki said as she turned around and finished keying in the information to the register which printed a bill. "I'll be there."

"I'll be there to watch you too, Misaki." The blonde cook said with his back turned to the girls.

"Oh Takumi, how are you?" Satsuki asked in an infatuated voice.

"Just get back to work!" Misaki told him.

At this, the half Brit teen turned around and created a multi-coloured aura around him.

"My only job is you, Misaki!" He said with the aura in the background making his face stand out.

"You perverted space alien." She angrily muttered as she left the kitchen.

* * *

><p>(Monday at 4:47pm)<p>

(Maid Latte Cafe)

* * *

><p>Damn, I don't know what they do to their drinks here, but this cola is even better than the ones you get elsewhere. Maybe they have some secret ingredient they add to it. Coupled with the lemon, it makes for one sweet drink.<p>

Just as I finished my drink, that cute maid came back with a book in hand.

"Here you are, Master." She said as she put the book on the table.

I opened it and noticed that it was a variety that was hollow and could be zipped up. Only the bill was inside, and said that for the drink and service tax, the amount to be paid was ¥189. It's a bit more than elsewhere but I guess for the good drink and beautiful girls in the area, it's an acceptable price.

I reached into my pocket and left something like ¥200.

"Thank you." I said as I prepared to leave.

"Please come again, Master." She said as she bowed.

I didn't really know if I was going to come back anytime soon given the distance from my house, but I'd be crazy not to ever come back. The beverages are great and I'd assume the food is as well.

I turned back and nodded just to be polite. She acknowledged it and smiled back at me, not turning because she seemed determined to see me as much as she could till I left. Is that out of affection or business policy? Maybe it's a bit of both?

So now I'm done with today's work and all I have to do is go home, call Haruhi and tell her I dropped the stuff off.

Then I'm going to sleep.

**(Play: Haruhi Suzumiya End - Hare Hare Yukai)**

**(End)**

* * *

><p>Rayquaza45: So hat did you think? We've got a lot more plots set in motion and it all culminates soon with more comedy and drama than before.<p>

See that little blue button down there, press it and write a review highlighting your thoughts about this chapter. Please?

Next time: **Chapter 5: **P**rotect the Scoreboard at all costs! The Idiots Invade!**

The Idiot Trio is planning something. What will the North High Students do to stop them?

Till next time.


	5. Protect the Scoreboard at all costs!

Rayquaza45: Yep. Time once again for another update to the first ever Haruhi Suzumiya and Maid Sama crossover on this site.

The Idiot Trio is planning something, what is it? Haruhi reveals some details about her plan with the Super Sentai outfits Kyon is getting made.

And the day of the Seika High/North High basketball match is soon. Everyone is getting geared up for it but something has Kyon's friend Taniguchi concerned.

Please read and review :)

* * *

><p><strong>(Play: Maid Sama OP - My Secret)<strong>

**(End)**

**Chapter 5: Protect the Scoreboard at all costs! The Idiots Invade!**

(Wednesday at 2:55pm)

(Seika High School)

As usual, the idiot trio, of Seika High consisting of Shirokawa, also known as Shiroyan, Kurotatsu and Ikkun, was lounging around the schoolyard even though classes were going on. The group only attended roughly half of their classes and goofed off the rest of the time. Today, after lunch, they skipped their afternoon classes and relaxed on campus.

Under the stairs next to the boxing club arena, the three of them were sitting in a circle and discussing the plan that Kurotatsu had come up with yesterday for the basketball match against North High School tomorrow.

"So tonight, we get into their gymnasium and _'steal'_ their scoreboard?" Kurotatsu said. "Right?"

"Oh yeah, it's gonna be hilarious when they realize their _'scoreboard'_ is missing!" Ikkun laughed.

Shirokawa snickered. "The best part is, they're gonna be totally humiliated without _'it'_!"

None of them were able to speak effectively while they were laughing. Thankfully, nobody was nearby or they'd have thought the three of them were drunk, high or both.

"Hey, you two," Kurotatsu started as he settled down a bit. "how did the conversation at the mini-mart go?"

"Oh, it was fine." The blue haired boy told him. "They don't suspect a thing, I bet."

"Would it make any difference if it did, though?" Shirokawa asked seriously.

Kurotatsu gave it some thought. "Nah, I don't think so."

"There was nothing in their reactions that suggested they knew anything more than necessary." Ikkun said.

"Since when did you learn to read faces?" Kurotatsu laughed.

"Huh?" Ikkun blurted. "What's _that_ supposed to mean?"

"_**He's insulting you!"**_ Shirokawa whispered in Ikkun's ear.

"Hey, are you calling me stupid!" Ikkun shouted upon realizing what Shirokawa meant.

"No, no, you just surprised me a bit by being intelligent." Kurotatsu said.

"If you underestimate someone, you're gonna get pulverized." Shirokawa warned him.

"Are you implying something about those North High kids?" Ikkun asked.

"We won't underestimate them!" Kurotatsu proclaimed with his fist in the air. "We've pulled out half the stops and the rest will be pulled out by tonight!"

"**We rule!" **The three of them exclaimed at once with their fists connecting in the air.

"Well, well, well." A voice repeated near the boys, putting all of them on alert. "What do we have here?"

The idiot trio looked up at noticed the presence of Misaki Ayuzawa, the student council president of Seika High and maid at Maid Latte. While the three of them hated Misaki at first due to her strict nature and extreme feministic behaviour, once they found out about her position as a maid in Maid Latte, they had developed and infatuation and become her biggest fans, next to Takumi Usui, of course. But, as expected, she didn't care much about their infatuation and was still extremely strict with them.

"How long have you slackers been here?" She asked with fire burning in her eyes like the devil.

"We haven't been here that long, Misaki!" Kurotatsu nervously replied. "Not long at all."

"LIAAAAR!" She shouted as she comically knocked him a dozen yards away with her fist.

"_Oh, that's so hot."_ Ikkun thought, coming up with various scenarios in his mind.

"Now, let's try again." She said as she turned back to the other two members of the idiot trio. "How long have you been cutting class?"

"An…hour?" Shirokawa said submissively as he nudged Ikkun to confirm the lie.

"Yeah, just an hour." The blue haired otaku said as he understood what the nudges were for. "Just since 2:00 o'clock!"

"If you three ever want to graduate, you need to stop skipping!" She told them. "Graduate, and for God's sake, get out of here!"

"Yes, Misaki!" Ikkun and Shirokawa said simultaneously.

"Yes…" Kurotatsu said weakly from his spot a dozen yards away.

"Good, now go home." She told them as she walked off.

When Misaki was out of sight, Shirokawa and Ikkun went over and helped Kurotatsu get off the ground at last. He was still a bit shaken up from the hit. Misaki was an expert at aikido and could physically outmatch any boy other than Takumi Usui. It was for this reason that the males of Seika High looked to him as a kind of 'savior' and guiding light while Misaki was going nuts.

It was no secret that she favoured the female student body and regarded most guys as pigs. Her policies were much stricter for guys and if they were ever caught harassing the girls, from her point of view, she'd punish them. Kurotatsu remembered the story about one guy who got locked in a gym closet for belly dancing near the girls. After about an hour, Takumi showed up and knocked down the door, setting that guy free.

"Alright guys." Kurotatsu said as he dusted off his clothes. "Take me to my house so we get can get our equipment."

"What about the others?" Ikkun asked.

"Use my house's phone and call them." He responded.

"Let's go show 'em who's boss!" Shirokawa exclaimed as the three of them walked off.

* * *

><p>(Wednesday at 3:30pm)<p>

(SOS Brigade Headquarters)

* * *

><p>"Hmm?"<p>

Haruhi, Koizumi, Asahina. They're all staring at me for some reason.

"What is it?"

"You're much chipper than usual." Haruhi exclaimed.

Once again, Koizumi was way too close to my face for my personal comfort.

"You seem to be a bit happier than usual." He observed.

"Get away from my face, _now_."

"Kyon, you do seem different." Asahina commented.

Yeah. The SOS Brigade is psychoanalyzing me. Nagato is the only one who hasn't lost her mind. Yeah, I'm a bit happier than usual. The truth is; I can't stop thinking about that girl from the Maid Café yesterday. I'd ask for her number or something, but I think that's against the rules these Maid Cafés have. You're not even allowed to bring cameras into some of these places.

I'd tell them this, but Haruhi would be asking me what I was doing there and after what happened with me and Asahina back when we first met, it'd be better if Haruhi didn't know, given that she'd probably destroy the world…again.

"Guys, there's no reason to worry." I assured them. "I'm fine."

"Who's worried?" Haruhi asked.

Aren't you? Isn't that why you're grilling me?

"Anyways, I gotta go for a minute," Haruhi said as she ran out the door. "I'll be back!"

Take your time.

Koizumi finally sat down in front of me and Asahina went back to making tea.

Then Mr. Esper started looking at me a bit differently than usual. His look indicated something along the lines of uncertainty.

"Kyon." He said. "I've got something to tell you."

"What is it?"

"Three days ago, I was investigating closed space which had appeared in the city. I don't know how it appeared, but it did." Koizumi said. "I was en route but somehow, I lost track of the space only to regain it a few moments later."

"So what? Maybe you just lost concentration."

"No, I highly doubt that. When I lost track of the space, I concentrated harder and harder but it didn't come back for a few moments."

"Maybe your powers are just messing with you?"

"I was being messed with, but I don't believe it was by my powers."

"Who then?"

"There were two teenagers, a girl with black hair and a boy with blonde hair. When they came close to me, that's when it happened. When they were gone, my abilities came back."

"So you think they're espers like you?"

"No, I've never heard of espers with powers so radically different from my own. Whoever they were, one or both of them had completely rendered me unable to use my powers."

"What kind of being could do that?"

He's looking at me kind funny. What's he thinking?

"I advise you to keep a look out. If my suspicions are correct, whoever did this to me has powers on par with Miss Suzumiya."

"You're kidding me. _An__other_ 'God'?"

"Maybe not, but the energy I felt was _almost_ like the closed space itself, and Miss Suzumiya is the only one we know about who can create it."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"For the same reason I'm talking about this within range of Nagato and Asahina's ears. I want you three to take care of yourselves because we are necessary for Miss Suzumiya."

Does he always have to call her _Miss Suzumiya_? Even when she's not around?

"Yeah, I guess, but what do these guys have against us? The way you talk, this was just a random encounter and may never happen again."

"You could be right, but I'd advise caution all the same. Whether it was both of those two or just one, they cancelled out my abilities and could do the same to others."

"I don't have any powers. Shouldn't you just be warning the girls?"

"Nagato, Asahina, that means you two."

Asahina turned around with the kettle in her hand. Clearly, she'd been listening pretty intently to what Koizumi was saying and seemed a bit worried.

"Thank you for telling me this Koizumi, I will take extra precautions." She squealed.

Nagato? Are you worried about this?

"Nagato. I'd advise you to take caution as well." Koizumi said.

She just lifted her head out of her book for a moment and gave a nod.

Truthfully, if the one who negated Koizumi's power were to find Nagato, would her powers be erased? Would she turn into a normal human or would she disappear altogether? If not, what about her personality?

If they were near Asahina, would she lose her ability to time travel? I thought she only realizes her power when she tries to use it, so would it really matter? She can't time travel when other people are nearby anyways.

"Tell me something; wasn't the negation of your powers based on range?"

"Well, that's how it seemed to be. When they were nearby, I lost them, but when they were gone I regained them."

"Koizumi, what would you say the distance was?"

"Probably about 10, maybe 15, feet."

"So as long as you stay out of their range, wouldn't you be alright?"

"It seems to be so, but I'd be worried about repeated encounters and we should be grateful we haven't encountered them before-"

Just then, the door opened up and the key to evolution slash time ripple slash God slash psycho or whatever was back.

"Let's go over our plan for this Friday." Haruhi said. "Koizumi, the lights!"

Just like the suck-up he is, Koizumi shut off the lights as Haruhi turned on the computer and flipped in a CD.

The rest of us gathered around so we could see. There were five rangers from Super Sentai there. Red in the middle, green and blue on his left and right, yellow and pink behind those two.

"This is almost the format we'll use this Friday."

Almost?

"Pink and yellow will switch places with blue and green but red stays in the middle." She explained. "Blue and green come in half way."

"Half way through what?"

"The dance, of course."

"Dance!"

"Yeah. We're going to do a dance and put it up on the website."

Thank you for deciding all that without asking any of us. Well, I guess it's not that surprising but it does suck still. What kind of dance is this supposed to be exactly?

"What dance are you planning, exactly?"

"A _fun_ one." She responded.

"Look, is there any way I can get out of it?" I asked. "These Super Sentai costumes are one thing, but doing a dance in them is just too much."

"Nobody's gonna know it's you, Kyon." She said. "You're gonna be wearing that helmet."

"I doubt the helmet is gonna make much of a difference! There are only gonna be two boys in the group and one of them has to be _me_!"

"Maybe you'll change your mind after you hear _this_?" She said as she clicked on the windows media player.

_nazonazo mitai ni chikyuugi wo tokiakashitara  
>minna de doko made mo ikeru ne<em>

Thankfully, after those lines, Haruhi paused the song.

"So how about it?" She asked.

"You're not serious, are you?"

"Of course I am!" She exclaimed. "We're doing this in our costumes, putting it on the Internet, and hoping it goes viral!"

"Why exactly would you want to do this?"

"Because it's gonna be awesome!" She shouted. "Now everyone line up! We're gonna start practicing right now!"

This is just great.

* * *

><p>(Wednesday at 5:00pm)<p>

(Maid Latte)

* * *

><p>As usual, the idiot trio was eating at Maid Latte after school. Of course, eating was the secondary reason to come, the chance to gawk at Misaki Ayuzawa in a maid costume being the first. They had just arrived and been seated by the manager herself and had seen Takumi come inside, since he was apparently working today.<p>

Though the school hours technically ended about two hours ago, Misaki always stayed behind for a while due to her responsibilities as the student council president.

"When do we head out?" Shirokawa asked.

"Soon. First we get the equipment from my house, gather the others at night, and then we go." Kurotatsu explained.

"I can't wait!" The blue haired Ikkun exclaimed.

"Hey, calm down." Shirokawa told him. "You know if this backfires we'll probably be expelled."

"Only if they catch us!" Ikkun pointed out.

The blonde turned to the brunette. "Was it really necessary to go with the information to the minimart? I know it's like misdirection but-"

"It's about humiliating them! We're gathering the others to be our cover, help out _and_ make an alibi." He told him.

"I guess there's no turning back now." Ikkun observed.

"Masters, may I take your order?" A red haired maid asked as she came to the table.

The three of them noticed that the maid was not Misaki, but her coworker Erika, the college girl with red hair. The three of them were surprised at first, given that even though Misaki dislikes them, she was always the one who took their orders.

"Is…uh…Misaki…?" Ikkun stuttered.

"I'm sorry, Misaki isn't working today." She apologetically stated.

At this, the three of them comically flat lined. Their disappointed faces smashed into the table as they began to jokingly weep.

"Oh, please don't do that, Masters." Erika pleaded. "I'm sure I can help you."

Shirokawa was the only one of the three to lift up his head at the offer and wipe his face. "Can we just have the Moe Omelet Rice?"

"Absolutely, Master." She said as she wrote it down on paper. "Will there be anything else?"

"Nooo…" Ikkun wearily answered in Shirokawa's place.

"Very well then." She said as she curtsied and left.

"Ikkun, are you nuts? You expect all of us to share rice with each other?" Shirokawa angrily asked. "I'm not gonna be your girlfriend!"

"I'm not even hungry!" He whined. "I just eat for the sake of being where Misaki works."

"Oh that's pathetic!" The blonde exclaimed. "Even by your standards, you otaku!"

"Low…blow!" He tiredly commented.

(5 minutes later)

Shirokawa was still the only one with his head above the table while Kurotatsu and Ikkun still looked like they were dying out.

Then, the curtain opened up and Erika walked over to the table of the trio and presented them with their rice.

"Here you are, Masters." She smiled. "Is there anything I can write on it for you?"

"Feelings?" Shirokawa asked.

"Certainly." She said as she took a bottle of the specialty sauce and wrote out wording on the rice with it.

_Ecstatic_

"There you are, Master." She said. "Is there anything else I can do for you?"

"No." Shirokawa said as he looked at the food.

"Very well then." She said as she left.

"_Well, Misaki only ever writes 'annoyed'."_ Shirokawa remembered.

"Shirokawa?" Kurotatsu asked as he lifted his chin off the table a bit.

"Get over yourselves, you dorks." He said.

* * *

><p>(Wednesday at 9:00pm)<p>

(Kyon's house)

* * *

><p>Man that's a ridiculous dance Haruhi's making us do. Swinging hips, moving around the stage and jumping? I've never heard of anything so ridiculous. It's a good thing I only have to come in half way through cause if I had to swing my hips like Asahina has to swing hers, the Super Sentai helmet isn't gonna do anything to protect me from embarrassment.<p>

Compounded by the fact that the dance, once we record it, is going up on the SOS Brigade website, this is gonna suck. The only relief for me is the fact that practically nobody goes to our website.

Let's not forget the-

_KYON!_

Was that my sister?

When I got downstairs, I could see her directing me towards the living room. When I got there, I could see Kunikida and Taniguchi sitting on the chairs, looking at me.

"What are you two-?"

"Sorry to come here at this hour Kyon, but we've gotta tell you something." Taniguchi interrupted me.

"What would that be?"

"It's about school." Kunikida started. "Yesterday, we were at a minimart when we heard some students from Seika High talking about how they were gonna steal our scoreboard tonight."

"Seika High? Aren't we gonna have a basketball match against them tomorrow?"

"That's right. I'm one of the players." Taniguchi said. "A few of us are going down to the school to guard the scoreboard."

"Will you come with us?" Kunikida asked.

I've heard of inter-school rivalries, but for one school to try to steal another school's scoreboard? What's that about? What would that accomplish?

"Me? Wouldn't it be better for you to just take the basketball team and guard the scoreboard yourselves?"

"I wanted you to come because a lot of those guys are no fun in normal situations." Taniguchi said.

The last thing I would classify this situation as is 'normal'.

"So we're just gonna sit in front of the scoreboard all night and talk?"

"Well…yeah." Kunikida said. "But you don't have to stay there all night. Just keep us company for a little while."

"Wouldn't you get in trouble?"

"Nah, we'll be covered by the dark of night." Kunikida laughed. "Some other guys even arranged alibis if we need to escape."

"What about me?"

Taniguchi pulled out his cell phone. "We'll call them on the way and let them know."

"You want me to go right now?"

"Better now than later."

….

"Fine. I'll get my coat."

When I was heading back upstairs, not surprisingly, I was stopped right there by my sister and Shamisen, the adopted cat who once had the ability to speak. Did I say that right? Damn, I'm losing my mind.

"Kyon, where are you going!" She asked.

"I'm going out."

"It's late at night, you can't go!" She cried. "Mom and Dad are gonna be here any minute!"

"Look, I'll call them on the way so you won't be alone. Give them a few minutes."

"Please don't go there!"

"I'm sorry. When you're in high school, you'll understand."

When I walked off, I knew she was still worried. Even if we she were in high school she probably wouldn't understand. Even I don't really understand it myself.

Damn it. I still can't figure out why I should even bother. Is it a matter of school pride or just a desire for the uncertain? As if I don't get enough of that from hanging out with Haruhi and the SOS Brigade.

* * *

><p>(Wednesday at 9:25pm)<p>

(Outside North High School)

* * *

><p>I told Taniguchi and Kunikida to go on ahead and I'd meet with them later. I couldn't leave my sister alone, even for a minute.<p>

My parents did eventually arrive a few minutes after those two guys left and I told them I was going out. I just said they needed my help at school for the upcoming match. It's not technically false since they do need my help and it is about the match tomorrow. Even though it was a school night, they let me go since it was for school, as far as they knew.

I caught up with Taniguchi and Kunikida across the street from school and told them I'd stick around for a while. They were alright and we walked over to meet some of the other basketball players. But there was one person who wasn't on the team…at all.

"HEY! KYON!" A green haired girl with a rather prominent fang-like tooth called out to me.

"Hey, quiet, you're gonna get us found out." A boy from the soccer team whispered, gently nudging her.

"Tsuruya, what are you doing here?"

"I found out about what those Seika High gorillas are planning so I came along to guard the scoreboard."

As much as I'd hate to admit it, she'd probably be better at me than guarding the scoreboard. It still embarrasses me to think about the time in the other world when she restrained me in confrontation without much effort. Even if I didn't give it my all.

"Well, we can't guard it out here. Let's go inside."

The gym was completely unguarded for some reason or another. Does that mean the watchmen are lazy or that they aren't here tonight? We didn't even see them outside.

It was a bit warmer in the gym that outside given that it's still January and the temperature is pretty typical. Tsuruya was the only one smart enough to bring something to eat. A bag of American pretzels which she passed around to each of us.

"These are pretty good."

"Yeah." She agreed with me. "Maybe we should use them to lure the Seika High gorillas?"

"So tell me, why are they _gorillas_?"

She actually looked a bit confused when I said that. "You mean you haven't heard?"

"Heard what?"

"Seika High has a population that's 80% guys, and for those 20% girls, they say their lives there are hell!"

"How can it be that bad?"

"Well it used to be an all-boys school but they went co-ed a few years ago." She explained. "But boys are still the majority and they're totally crazy. They've even been in the news sometimes."

"For what?"

"I heard some students got into a fight with a couple of guys from Miyabigaoka High School."

"You mean that school for super rich kids?"

"Yeah." She said. "They say that there was a threat of lawsuits. A few months later, they say there was a property battle between a student's family business and some establishment in the next town over."

"And all that came from some useless street fight?"

"Yeah!" She exclaimed. "Seika High students are really crazy."

While I won't really agree or disagree with her, I need to point out that pretty much everything she said against that school was 'I heard' or 'they say'. If she hasn't experienced or seen anything first hand, she really shouldn't say anything so accusatory.

Of course, now I was a bit more curious about these guys. Maybe some of them are a bit crazy, particularly if they're gonna come to a rival school in the black of night and steal a scoreboard.

How were they planning on doing that anyway? It's electronic and it's bolted to the wall about 20-25 feet higher than anyone can reach, even with a ladder. To remove it you'd need some kind of electrical engineering qualification or you could get injured. You'd also need a car or a truck to move it. And you'd need to do all of that in secret.

So does that make what we're doing here pointless? Did they just make it up to get us to stick around the gym in the cold of night to make us look silly? Those guys are probably in bed right now with their hands in their pants.

* * *

><p>(Wednesday at 10:05pm)<p>

(North High School Gym)

* * *

><p>"Guys…I'm gonna take off."<p>

"You're leaving?" Tsuruya asked.

"Yeah. We've got school tomorrow and if you guys wanna play a good match, you'll go home and get to sleep."

"He's not wrong." Taniguchi said as he looked around at his teammates.

"But what about the scoreboard?" A guy asked.

"If we leave now they could come in and steal it!" Another guy said. "Then we'll be the losers who let their school down."

"Well, you could stay here and just take turns on lookout."

"Works for me."

"Me too."

I dusted my clothes off and got up so I could leave. Tsuruya got up too but Taniguchi, Kunikida and the other guys sat where they were. She lived in the opposite direction far away from me so she started walking away.

"BYE!" She shouted from afar!

Doesn't she realize that they could hear her if they really are here?

"Yeah…so, see you later, guys. Good luck in the game tomorrow."

"Yeah." "See ya." "Good night." Were some of the responses I heard as I walked off.

Sometimes I wonder. If I were in a city which came under terrorist attack, would any of my so-called friends worry about me? I mean would they call me or e-mail me to ask if I was okay? As much as I like being alone, it's nice to be wanted.

**(Play: Haruhi Suzumiya End - Tomare)**

**(End)**

* * *

><p>Rayquaza45: So that's the end of this chapter here. The Idiot Trio was not seen by Kyon or the players so where could they be? What are they up to?<p>

Next time: **Chapter 6: Remember the Comedians**

The day of the North High/Seika High basketball match is here! Who will be victorious?

So now won't you write a review?

Till next time!


	6. Remember the Comedians

Rayquaza45: Hey there, readers. Here's the 6th chapter of my Haruhi Suzumiya-Maid Sama crossover story. I hope you guys are ready for the future events.

The day of the North High-Seika High basketball match is here! How will our two gangs go about their business?

Haruhi is as demanding as ever, so is Misaki. Kyon is stressed and unmotivated like always while Takumi is nonchalant about everything.

Once again, thanks to momoxtoshiro for beta reading! Check out her stories.

Please read and review!

* * *

><p><strong>(Play: Haruhi Suzumiya OP - Super Driver)<strong>

**(End)**

**Remember the Comedians**

(Thursday at 8:35am)

(Near North High School)

For the last while, I've been wondering about what's been happening with the United States of America. A nation which everyone used to ape is kinda falling from grace. Everyone used to dream about going to America and getting rich, buying a huge house and dating a hot American girl. Ok, everyone _still_ dreams about getting rich, buying a huge house and dating a hot American girl, but they don't really see the need to go to America to do that. And then there are the great American universities, one field they're still on top, high above pretty much everyone else.

Would I go to university in the U.S? Maybe. I haven't given it much thought and to be honest, I've just been taking it all one day at a time. I didn't decide to go to North High till just a few days before I had to apply and fill out the forms. Maybe it's careless that I put so little thought into my future, maybe it's not. Who's to say? But if I were to go to the U.S, would I ever wanna come back? Who's to know that?

And for that matter, how is it everyone says American education until high school is poor but universities and the like are the world's best? What is it? Higher standards, more funds, lack of concentration till age 18? All of them seem _plausible_ but none of them seem to be correct.

What's with sports scholarships by the way? People who are good at a _sport_ are given a discount to _study_ at a university and play? It seems kinda contradictory to me. How is it that all the characters in American movies based on high school sports have characters do that? What I find weird is that most of them are based on a true story.

Damn, I'm almost inside the school. I can practically hear Haruhi Suzumiya barking orders at me.

"Aaaaahhh."

Damn I'm tired.

"Hey, Kyon."

I turned to the left and saw Taniguchi walking towards me, Kunikida was nowhere to be seen though.

"Hey man, sleep well last night?" He asked.

Well, I'm yawning. Doesn't that make it clear?

"More or less."

"Well, the basketball match is today." He said. "You gonna watch?"

"I said I would and I will. It's not till 1:30 anyway, and so at 3 o'clock we can go home."

"Yeah. Hey, it's gonna be good and we even got new uniforms today."

"Congrats. Hope they fit."

"That's what we said." I hate his laughter. "Alright, see you later."

The class is quite empty. I guess it's not unusual for them to skip the morning classes and come in the afternoon just to watch the match. I guess this game against Seika High is even bigger than I thought it'd be. I can only imagine how many people are going. I wonder if the scoreboard is safe. I probably should've asked him about it. But if he's happy, I guess it's safe.

In her usual seat in the back was Haruhi Suzumiya, her head resting on her palm looking out the window.

"What's wrong? You got an upset stomach or something?"

It's not the first time I asked her that in the morning and I'm pretty sure she's fine. Honestly, this is how I wanna start my daily conversation with her today.

"No. I'm fine."

Knew it.

"So what're you up to?"

"Nothing right now." She answered.

"Wow, Haruhi Suzumiya is up to nothing. How unusual."

"You won't be saying that when you practice the dance for tomorrow!" She exclaimed

Just like that, she started attracting the attention of the rest of the class who looked at the two of us in confusion about the word 'dance'. They probably thought I had been invited by Haruhi to another schools dance or something.

She just shook her head angrily at the class, dissolving their interest in the subject rather easily.

"Don't be too loud. This _is_ a classroom, right?"

"Whatever. Just be prepared to learn the rest of the steps."

Yeah, like I'll ever be prepared to learn such ridiculous and feminine moves. I feel sorrier for Asahina and Nagato. If anything, Koizumi is probably enjoying this and is gonna be the one who uploads it on the website.

"Kyon. Today is Thursday. You said those Super Sentai suits would be done today!"

Crap. I have to pick up those Super Sentai suits today. I nearly forgot. I left them in a tailor shop in the next town over so I guess I'll have to go there after the game and pick them up. I wonder if I can go to that 'Maid Latte' place today. I probably have enough cash on me even after paying the tailor.

"I'll take care of it. I'll pick them up this evening."

"Great. And then you bring it here today and you give them to us. And _you_ pay the bill since it was your idea to use a tailor."

"Yeah, I get it."

"Alright so now on to other important business: Are you watching the basketball match today?"

"Sure. Taniguchi's been talking about it for a while and I said I'd go."

"There's a rumour that some students from the school we're playing against were gonna show up here last night and steal our scoreboard-"

"I heard that too but I doubt anyone would let that happen-"

"I wasn't finished!" She shouted and strangely, nobody cared. Guess she'd already scared them off. "Apparently some students were here last night looking over it and something _unusual_ happened."

"Define unusual."

"Let's just say some guys were here _very_ late last night."

Is she implying what I think she is? _Very late_? I was here last night. Nothing happened!

"Are you saying there were some guys and…?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying." She smiled.

I've never really known Haruhi to gossip like this before. I'm not really sure why she wants to but if she does, there must be something more to it.

"You may wanna ask someone who was there." She suggested. "Someone you know."

"You're not suggesting that someone I know was involved in-"

"No, I'm suggesting that you ask someone! Not anything else!"

"I'm not bothering myself with this. This is probably just a dirty rumour started by a few losers."

"Well…if you're not curious…"

"I'm not. Let's just pay attention in class."

So we did, and boy was it boring. I mean, exactly when am I gonna use logarithms in life unless I'm working for NASA or something? For that matter, when am I gonna use any mathematics beyond basic algebra for a non-mathematical career? Man, why can't life be easier?

Nobody in the class really seems to be enjoying anything that's going on. I figure they find it boring as well. I guess this afternoon is gonna be the wake up call we need.

(Three hours later)

Damn, that boring-ass class is finally over! Limits this, calculus this, when am I gonna learn something I really wanna learn? I mean, I'm not a genius and don't have much interest in technical things like Haruhi, Nagato or Koizumi. I don't even really care much about art or whatever like Asahina does.

Naturally, Haruhi was the first to rush outside the classroom after the bell rang so she could get to the club room. While I followed at my own pace, I heard someone call out to me.

"Hey, Kyon."

I turned around and saw Kunikida coming towards me.

"What is it, dude?"

"Uhh…nothing." He said. "I just wanted to see how you were. You haven't said much all morning."

Were you in my class this morning? I don't remember seeing you there.

"I'm fine. I'm just bored. Don't really know what to do."

"Well, you could come out to the field and help Taniguchi get ready."

"Nah, I gotta meet with Haruhi actually."

"Alright." He said, but I knew there was something more he was after. "Kyon?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you like Haruhi?"

"Not shy about asking that, are you?"

"Well…"

Obviously I didn't wanna talk about this so I just walked away while he was pondering what I said.

Now that I think about it, by walking away, did I give him more reason to think that I liked Haruhi? Damn, I hope not!

So there it is, the SOS Brigade clubroom. Once I enter, who knows what's gonna happen next. For all I know, some crazy little bug that Haruhi was playing with is gonna come flying out at me. Of course, if I don't go, I'm screwed.

"Hey-" I said as I opened the door to a shock.

Haruhi, Koizumi and Asahina were all staring at me. The only one who was minding their own business was Nagato.

"What is it?"

I slowly leant back to look over my shoulders to make sure nobody was standing behind me. Of course, there was nobody there so it had to be me they were all looking at.

"What's wrong?"

Suddenly, Haruhi and Koizumi burst into laughter while Asahina snickered as well. I had nothing on my clothes or face so what was it?

"I-I'm so…sorry...Kyon." Asahina said, trying to hold down the laughter. "Miss Suzumiya said we had to do it."

"Yeah, that's right, so get in here." Said girl shouted.

Yeah, _that's_ what I should do.

"Kyon, take some paper and get ready to write down the answer to my question." She told me.

Wow, please let this question be reasonable. Or at least something I can joke about.

Koizumi, Nagato and Asahina had paper too so I guess I'd be the odd one out so I grabbed one and took out my pen.

"Here's the question: What is my greatest treasure!"

What is her greatest treasure? What's that supposed to mean? Is there anything in this world she values?

"Haruhi-"

"No questions!"

No questions? Well that's ridiculous. So I need to think of something that she treasures and use it as my answer? I guess I can do that.

A few minutes in, everyone put down their pens and Haruhi turned around, and waved her finger around at us all. "Asahina!"

"Umm…" She was so cute as she put up her little paper to let Haruhi read it.

"_Admirers"_

"Admirers!" Haruhi asked, sounding a bit furious. "That's no treasure, that's a tragedy! The number 1 tragedy!"

"Well..." Asahina squealed.

"That's something I'd wanna get rid of, not keep!"

Some people wanna become famous so they can have admirers and Haruhi gets them without being famous and she _doesn't_ want them?

"Nagato!" She shouted as she turned over to our resident alien.

"_Barbecued Fish"_

"Sadly, I can barely stomach barbecue." Haruhi said. "Koizumi."

Why exactly would anyone have barbecued fish as their greatest treasure?

"I don't know if it's right, but here it is." He said as he held up his paper.

"_Bank Account"_

"Well the fact is I don't have one and since I don't…wrong!" She said. "Kyon."

Great, so now it's my turn.

"_The Supernatural?"_

"That's just like Koizumi's answer! I've never even seen anything supernatural!"

Yeah you have, you just don't know it yet.

"I'm really surprised that none of you know the answer. I really am." She said, looking over at each of us. "What do you have to say for yourselves?"

I'm not sorry?

"Nothing? Alright then, line up." She said as she pushed aside the computer table.

"What is it you want?"

"I want you guys to line up with me just like yesterday!" She said as she pushed a button on the keyboard and got into the middle of the room.

Nagato got on her right and Asahina on her left. Koizumi was behind Asahina and I was behind Nagato again. Haruhi stretched her arms and got into the right spot just as the music I feared turned on.

nazonazo mitai ni chikyuugi wo tokiakashitara

Oh crap, not this again. Do we really have to do this during school hours?

* * *

><p>(Thursday at 12:00pm)<p>

(Seika High School)

* * *

><p>"Shouichirou, is everything ready!" Misaki Ayuzawa, the student council president asked.<p>

"Y-yes ma'am. The busses are here, our equipment is loaded and all that needs to be done is to have the players and spectators get on." The nervous vice president informed her.

She turned around to meet the other student council members. "You heard him. Gather everyone and be back here fast."

Shouchirou Yukimura, the treasurer, secretary and various other position holders in the Seika High student council ran around the school for a while, informing the basketball club and the ones in their class who would go to North High School to watch the match.

Within a few minutes, the team and their classmates were boarding the busses and waving goodbye to the crowd who had come to see them off in hopes that they would beat North High.

"So is everything accounted for?" The president asked.

"It certainly is, Misaki." A recognizable debonair voice answered.

Naturally, the voice was Takumi Usui's. As Misaki turned around to scold him for sneaking up on him, he brought his face closer to hers, startling her a bit.

"T-Takumi!" She exclaimed in embarrassment, trying to get him away.

"Umm…T-Takumi…excuse me…" The meek voice of Shouichirou Yukimura sputtered.

"What is it, Vice Prez?" Takumi asked, momentarily turning away from Misaki.

"We n-need to leave for the North high basketball game, if you're going t-to come, we really need you to get on the bus." He timidly told him. "Now...please."

"Oh, yeah, the game is today, isn't it?" Takumi observed. "I guess I ought to come if Misaki is."

"I'm the one who needs to make sure that we get there together and that our students behave!" She told him. "I'm going!"

"Very well then, I'll come along as well." He said as he left Misaki's side and went into the big yellow vehicle. "See you there, Misaki."

"What a pervert." Misaki cursed as he was out of earshot.

"Umm…Madame President, we need to get on board as well…" Shouichirou hesitated. "…and only this bus has any space left."

"Great." Misaki angrily grumbled as she swallowed her pride and walked on. "We're going then."

* * *

><p>(Thursday at 12:30pm)<p>

(Parking lot of North High School)

* * *

><p>The two busses from Seika High had arrived and parked right outside North High School and attracted a good number of bystander students who swarmed around the vehicles to see their rivals.<p>

While they were instructed not to verbally attack their rivals, the students saw nothing wrong with giving them nasty looks and the like. The basketball team was the first to get off the bus since they had to get into their changing rooms set aside for them while the spectators went over to the field and sat on the bleachers.

"So this is North High?" Misaki observed as she exited the bus.

"How quaint." Kanou Soutaro of class 1-7, also a spectator, commented as he exited the bus behind her.

"How quaint, indeed." Takumi Usui agreed as he stepped off as well.

"Alright everyone, follow me!" Misaki said so the students would all stay together.

Misaki led them across the area but actually had no idea where to go. The teachers had trusted her with this but she was unable to cope and wound up leading everyone nowhere. As the 6'1" half Brit teen walked across the schoolyard, the majority of North High girls immediately jaw-dropped as they got a look at him. Tall, fair and well built, he was like the Greek god Adonis.

"Who's he?" Takumi heard one girl whisper as he passed by. "He's hot."

"He's gotta be from Seika High." Another whispered back.

"Maybe they're not all gorillas like we've heard." A third quietly suggested.

One other disagreed. "Look at that one in the hood, though." She was clearly referring to Kanou.

As Misaki passed these girls on her way to the field, she couldn't help but feel a little angry as a bit of jealousy gushed up inside her for the attention Takumi always got. Of course, she never cared whether other guys found her attractive or not, but Takumi's ability to attract the opposite gender without effort, or even unwillingly was something few could not be jealous of.

"Excuse me." Misaki said as she approached a short girl with dark green hair and a prominent fang-like tooth.

"Can I help you?" She asked.

"Yes, where is the gym that the basketball match is taking place in?" Misaki inquired.

"Go straight from the left of the building and then take a right turn into an open door." The green haired girl told her.

"Thank you." Misaki said as she gestured to the followers behind her and walked off.

The group followed the girl's advice and eventually arrived at the gym. Misaki turned around to address the students.

"Alright, the basketball team should go inside and ask for directions to the locker room and the rest of us will take our seats on the bleachers." She announced. "We need to give them a good impression of Seika High. Is that understood?"

"**Yes**." Everyone said in unison.

"Alright then, let's make Seika High School proud!" She exclaimed, eliciting cheers from everyone and a smile from Takumi.

* * *

><p>(Thursday at 1:20pm)<p>

(SOS Brigade Clubroom)

* * *

><p>"Alright guys, I think we've got it down!"<p>

I still can't figure out how we were able to learn such a complicated and ridiculous dance in such a short time. I've never had a teacher like Haruhi, nobody else could be so ruthless.

"Miss Suzumiya, I believe it's time we proceed to the gym for the basketball match." Koizumi said in his same disgustingly polite tone.

"Yeah, you're right." She said. "Once Kyon gets the costumes tonight we're gonna do the final dance tomorrow and put it up on the website. Don't you forget!"

"Yeah, yeah, I'll get them."

"Koizumi, Mikuru, Nagato, you ready?" She asked.

"Yeah." "Yes." "I am." The three of them answered respectively.

Hey, why didn't she ask me if I was ready?

"Kyon are you ready?" She asked.

Well, at least I'm not totally forgotten. Just last.

"Yeah."

"Alright then, SOS Brigade!" She exclaimed. "Let's head out and trounce Seika High!"

Did she forget that we're just _watching_ the game?

So we walked down to the gym. The students from Seika High were all sitting together on one side of the gym on the bleachers while the North High students were sitting together. It wasn't unexpected; they are rivals after all, at least for this game. Honestly, I'd barely ever heard of Seika High before last week.

Neither basketball team was on the floor yet. The five of us sat down pretty close to the field. The girls were one step below me and Koizumi and from therein, we just kept to ourselves to watch the game, even Haruhi didn't say much for a while.

Eventually, a bunch of students in gray uniforms walked single file onto the floor and took positions on the bench, on the field and near the basket. Seika High is ready to go, so where the hell is Taniguchi and the rest of the North High team?

* * *

><p>(Thursday at 1:25pm)<p>

(North High Male Lockers)

* * *

><p>"What the hell is this?" Basketball player Taniguchi shouted as he held up his new uniform.<p>

"This has gotta be a mistake!" Another boy reasoned. "Maybe they're for the girls?"

"I've checked the student council logs; there's nothing about girls ordering uniforms!" A short boy said.

Another boy concurred. "It was just us guys. These have to be for us."

"But they're…they're…"

Just then, the bespectacled Student Council President of North High entered the doorway and made himself known.

"Everyone wants to know what is going on." He informed them. "Why aren't you all out there yet?"

"Because of this!" Taniguchi exclaimed, holding up the new uniform.

The president removed and cleaned his glasses before putting them back on. "Hmm…no excuse. You are representing North High and you will be out on the field within five minutes or you shall be subject to disciplinary action."

"Are you kidding me!" Taniguchi angrily shouted.

"Four minutes…fifty three seconds." He calmly retorted.

"Damn it." Taniguchi cursed under his breath.

As the student council president walked up the stairs and out the door, he stopped near the entrance to the school, careful to avoid any security guards. Three hooded figures wearing civilian clothes approached him.

"Well?" One of the three asked.

"It is done." The student council president responded. "I've embarrassed my schoolmates for you."

"Don't forget what you owed me!" The other guy warned him. "From way back when."

One of the three slipped him a currency note, careful to obstruct the actual value printed on it. Both curtly nodded to one another before walking away as if nothing happened.

* * *

><p>(Thursday at 1:30pm)<p>

(North High Gym)

* * *

><p>The students and coaches from both schools were getting tired of waiting for the North High teens to come out. The North High coach was asking the referee not to penalize the team for being late and as the referee was about to argue, a member of the team, Kyon's classmate Taniguchi, appeared.<p>

But more interesting and hilarious than his late appearance was his attire. Rather than the standard North High boys uniform of a white t-shirt and navy blue shorts, Taniguchi was wearing a bright pink uniform top and an awkwardly short pair of pink shorts. Since he was wearing the basketball uniform, which was modeled after those used in the American NBA, the pink colour made it look as if he were wearing a pink tank top. Coupled with the short pink shorts, it was an embarrassing situation.

"_Look_, it's the fifth teletubby!" A boy on the Seika High side exclaimed, eliciting laughter from all sides of the field and even the coaches. Taniguchi walked towards the field with an angry expression on his face, trying to block the laughter out of his head.

Behind Taniguchi were the rest of the North High basketball players. Each of them wore the pink clothes and looked at the ground as they walked across the floor dressed like teenage hussies, not wanting to look any of their schoolmates or rivals in the eye. It was easily the worst day of their lives.

* * *

><p>(North High student side bleachers)<p>

* * *

><p>I get it now!<p>

While we were guarding the scoreboard in the gym, they must've snuck into the locker room or the coach's office and altered the uniforms or replaced them with new ones. But why did the guys come out wearing them? They could've just explained the situation or something? Right?

"Oh…how sad for them." Asahina commented as she saw the boys talking a walk of shame.

She's so cute.

Naturally, Haruhi's laughing her head off and Koizumi is with her, laughing too. That suck-up.

Nagato? Why are you being so quiet?

On the Seika High bleachers, there was but a single person who wasn't laughing their head off at the scene. Not even the notoriously humorless Misaki Ayuzawa could avoid laughing at the display. Nobody there, except for Takumi Usui, was quiet.

Down on the field, the coach from North High was visibly angry at his players for this lack of decency, but they were doing their best to explain what happened. Though the audience couldn't hear them, the Seika High coach and referee understood that the boys weren't doing this intentionally and that something had happened that forced them to wear the uniforms they didn't order.

"Maybe we ought to just call the game off." The North High players asked to be considered.

"Callin' it quits, huh Nobuhiko?" The Seika High coach taunted.

"You guys think this shameful display is a way to get out of a match you're scared of?" The North coach asked.

"Scared-"

"You guys are nuts!" He shouted.

"Well, Coach Nobuhiko?" The referee asked.

The entire crowd applauded and cheered, signaling that they wanted the match to continue. Only the players of North High were against the match now and they were clearly outnumbered and being overruled by everyone else who was present.

"We're playing!" Coach Nobuhiko announced to everyone.

Even though they were still laughing, the Seika High crowd applauded the coach's decision, especially since it wasn't what the North High players wanted. Even the spectators from North High wanted the match to continue, feeling that for their team to quit now based on a simple humiliation would bring shame to them.

The Seika High players took their spots on the field as the North High players did the same. Taniguchi, the first North High player to notice the problem with their new uniforms, was playing the position of shooting guard. When the players were in position, the referee took out the ball and placed it in between the two teams.

"Alright then," he said. "Begin!"

The referee tossed the ball into the air and the two players jumped for it.

It was the Seika High starting forward who took the ball immediately and passed it to the right forward of his team and stalled for a moment before passing back the ball to another player behind him with little effort. He then circled around a North High forward with ease, as the boy to whom the ball was passed was trying to run around a North High player who came after him.

With another boy coming in, there were now two North High players after the single Seika High player who, in a moment of fear, threw the ball as hard as he could to the other side of the field, passing over the head of the forwards and bouncing on the ground over to the North High basket.

"Gotta try harder than that!" Taniguchi the shooting guard for North High shouted as he caught the ball with little effort and raised it back into the air. "Go!"

The ball was thrown to a player on the right who faked-out an incoming opponent and passed the ball to a teammate.

Several players in the area scrambled around, trying to take the ball for themselves but none were able to since the North High player kept evading everyone. Finally, a Seika High player managed to swipe the ball from him while he was dribbling and backed away with it into his team's side of the field while his teammates obstructed the path of the ones who came after him.

He passed the ball to his teammate in the middle who began dribbling the ball down the field, trying to score an early basket. A North High player was closing in on him and he began running even faster. Then, from out of nowhere, another adversary slid in front of him and kicked the ball to the side, tripping the Seika High boy and causing him to fall on his back.

"What was that!" The Seika High teen angrily shouted as he got back to his feet. "What's wrong with you?"

"Take it easy, Kobe, it was an accident." The North High tripper mockingly remarked.

Before the North High boy could get close enough to land a punch, or even think of landing one, several players got between the two of them and created a barrier. The referee came out to see if the player was injured, to which the response was the negative.

The other players cleared the area as the boy started dribbling the ball in the same spot he was in when he was tripped. He dribbled a little more and passed the ball forward, where it reached one of his teammates. The boy started running and reached the edge of the field where two North High kids were coming to get to the ball.

The Seika High player managed to get around them and run with the ball, running over to the North High net to make an early goal.

He effortlessly circled around one North High player who tried to obstruct him and was running as hard as he could to avoid the others who were coming after him and his own teammates who were coming to help him. He passed the ball to another player on his team who immediately passed it back to him for some reason.

As he stepped closer and closer to the net, Seika High players began grabbing their knees in anticipation of an early basket which would give them an advantage.

Eventually, the player did get close to the net and from several yards away, he jumped in the air took his shot.

Another North High player tried to get in the way of the ball and knock it away but it missed his hand by at least a yard and headed into the net. The ball bounced off a corner of the rim and fell, which made the shooter think it would go towards a North High boy.

As it happened, Taniguchi managed to catch the ball, surprising the players of Seika High.

"Still not good enough." He taunted them as he dribbled the ball on the ground and backed up, getting ready to pass the ball. _"Man these clothes are weird AND uncomfortable to run in."_

From where he was standing, it was reasonable to assume that he was only going to pass to a teammate, but his pass had a whole lot of power in it and the ball went flying well over to the other side of the field where a single North High player received it.

"Fantastic!" He exclaimed as he got the ball and made a charge for the basket.

There were no Seika players in the immediate area so he had no worries about evading, only about running as fast as he could. When he was close to the Seika High basket, he delivered a quick shot to the net.

But unfortunately for him, the ball hit the rim and fell down.

However, this would still prove to be a good thing for the North High team as the ball bounced towards an incoming teammate who immediately caught the ball in midair and shot it straight into the basket, scoring the first points of the game.

The scoreboard on top buzzed in the shot and the score changed from Home 0 - Visitors 0 to Home 2 – Visitors 0.

The entire North High crowd began cheering loudly at the first basket of the game while the Seika High crowd was very understandably quiet. The North High players gathered around to congratulate their shooter while reconciling the shooter who failed, reasoning he made a valuable contribution to the point.

* * *

><p>(North High Bleachers, Kyon)<p>

* * *

><p>The game is gonna continue for a while longer. The first period ended and the second period is nearly over.<p>

The score…Home 22 – Visitors 19.

We're still ahead, but not by much.

"Go! Go!" Taniguchi shouted to his teammates.

Taniguchi scored 9 points so far, the best on the team as of yet, they said. I haven't really been paying much attention on the statistics so far beyond that.

Man. I heard there was supposed to be free food, so where is it?

* * *

><p>(Floor)<p>

* * *

><p>A Seika High student was in possession of the ball and was making his way down the field with his teammates covering for him by obstructing the paths of North High players who tried to get the ball from him.<p>

"Ha!" He shouted as he jumped into the air and shot the ball into the hoop, scoring two points.

The score was now 22-21 in favor of North High with just 30 seconds left in the second quarter. Tanguchi ran down the field trying to take the ball from a teammate so he could get the score higher and create a bigger lead over Seika.

"Pass the ball, dude!" Taniguchi shouted to one of his teammates.

In compliance, the boy passed the ball to Taniguchi, who ran around an incoming Seika player and shot the ball into the hoop.

The score was now 24-21 and the Seika High players were coming down the field strong with the ball.

"No you _don't_!" Taniguchi exclaimed as he got in the way of an opponent who had turned his head for a moment to receive the ball. The boy turned back to the front only to run face first into Taniguchi's shoulder.

Just like that, the boy was knocked on his back while Taniguchi maintained his balance and stood up, reeling from the hit.

"AAARGH." The Seika boy shouted in pain.

The Seika High coach and referee immediately ran up to the injured player and helped carry him over to the bench. His teammates gathered around while the entire crowd subtly looked upon Taniguchi.

"Dammit." He cursed under his breath.

"Coach…I don't think he can play." The referee said before turning to Taniguchi. "Foul on pink number 69!"

"That…sounded really wrong." Taniguchi cursed under his breath. He had just fouled the guy by accident, not intentionally.

"Got any substitutes?" The referee asked.

They didn't. They only had the exact number of players required for a team, just like the other team. In all honesty, the coaches of both teams were feeling a bit stupid for not having seen this problem.

"Takumi!" A Seika High boy shouted when he caught the eye of the tall blonde teen in the audience.

"Takumi Usui?" The coach asked. "He's not-"

"Yeah coach, he's not supposed to play _today_, but since we have an injury…" The boy said, planting clues in the coach's head.

"Ahh…yeah…I remember." He said. "Takumi Usui, would you be willing to help out the Seika High School basketball team?"

Misaki and the student council were concerned about being caught. Takumi wasn't on the basketball team and yet they were trying to take him on for the game by lying about his spot on the team. It was surprising and highly dishonorable for a coach to do something so underhanded, even if it was for the benefit of the team which, in turn, bettered the reputation of the school.

"Uhh…Coach-" Misaki started before being cut off.

"I'll do it." Takumi stood up and announced.

The Seika High crowd erupted in cheers while the North High students were silent. Of course, there was one boy from North High whose eyes opened in shock and whose jaw dropped when he saw the tall half Brit teen stand up.

Takumi Usui was given a spare uniform by the coach that was brought along to the game in case of tears and went to change.

The injured player and his teammates were excited about the prospect of having the most famous guy at Seika play for their team. They had previously tried to recruit him but had no success whatsoever due to his lack of interest. But now that they were desperate for him, he had finally agreed.

After a few minutes, he walked out of the changing room and back to the gym. The Seika High students applauded him as he took his spot on the court as point guard, replacing the injured player.

"Great to have you on the team, Takumi." A fellow Seika player told him.

"Let's just get this done with." He nonchalantly responded.

**(Play: Maid Sama Ending - ∞Loop)**

**(End)**

* * *

><p>Rayquaza45: So with this, Takumi Usui has entered the North High-Seika High basketball game. Any thoughts on how this will end up?<p>

And just who was is who paid off the North High Student Council President.

Next time: **Chapter 7: The Beginning of the War**

The wheels of fate turn as Koizumi expresses his thoughts, we hear Nagato's and the Idiot Trio is in for a hell of a surprise.

So please review now :)


	7. The Beginning of the War

Rayquaza45: Welcome back, readers. Chapter 7 is now available for reading. **  
><strong>

Here, Takumi Usui plays basketball under false pretenses against the North High basketball team in an effort to give Seika High School the victory. The North High players, however, have to contend with not only Takumi's excellent athletic abilities, but their embarrassingly tight pink uniforms which they somehow got.

As some of you may know, I recently resumed writing my pokemon fanfic: Masters of Johto. If and of you haven't read it already, feel free to do so and review at the end.**  
><strong>

This story, meanwhile, is sure to get a lot more interesting. The idiot trio is really in for a shock.

So, without further ado, here's chapter 7. Please review.

* * *

><p><strong>(Play: Haruhi Suzumiya OP - Super Driver)<strong>

**(End)**

**The Beginning of the War**

"Alright, Takumi!" A boy on the Seika High basketball team shouted as the tall blonde teen scored another three-pointer.

The entire Seika High team and crowd were now extremely pleased with Takumi Usui's performance in the game. He had turned the score, which was in North High's favour, to Seika High's advantage with repeated three-point shots and his excellent rebound ability.

The score was now Home 38-55 Visitor. It worried everyone from North High since they had the advantage up until Takumi came into the match. Now that the fourth and final quarter was half over, they would be hard pressed to win.

Takumi Usui was running down the field, trailing one of his teammates who had the ball and cutting off North High players who were running right behind him.

"Taniguchi, stop him!" A boy behind Takumi yelled.

With that, the North High shooting guard managed to underhandedly swipe the ball from a distracted Seika player and run around him, aiming to get back the lead.

As he tried to run around Takumi, he believed himself to have succeeded as he found himself ahead and closer to the basket, but once he attempted to scoop up the ball and felt no resistance, he looked down on his hand and noticed that he didn't have the ball.

On the other side of the field, Takumi Usui easily circled around two North High players who tried to stop him while the Takumi's teammates were obstructing the remaining North High players. With one jump in the air, Takumi released the ball into the net, scoring two more points for Seika while Taniguchi stood where he was, embarrassed by the undetected steal.

The entire Seika High student body started cheering for Takumi, and with less than half the fourth quarter remaining, Seika High's victory was all but inevitable.

Something likely unknown to the spectators and coaches, the North High team was having more trouble than usual in their uniforms. Due to the unexpected arrival of pink uniform shirts and tiny pink shorts, both of which were tighter than preferred by the team, their movement was restricted. Furthermore, the tight fabric of the clothes made them wary of over exerting themselves, due to concerns about how the female audience would…perceive them.

"Come on, guys!" Taniguchi exclaimed as he received the ball from a teammate and ran to the Seika High basket.

As his teammates passed him, trying to set up a barrier against the Seika High students, Taniguchi saw himself face-to-face with the worst possible person.

"Keep practicing." The tall blonde teen told him as he ran off, leaving Taniguchi behind.

"What the…" He cursed as he looked down and saw that, once again, the ball was missing and gave chase. "Damn!"

The half Brit teen managed to effortlessly dodge all the North High players in the vicinity and get a clear shot at the net. With one jump, he took his shot from outside the three point line and scored three points, taking the score to Home 38-60 Visitor.

* * *

><p><span>(Seika High bleachers)<span>

"Wow, Takumi's a really good player, isn't he?" Vice President Souichirou Yukimura commented.

"Yes, he's clearly quite the capable sportsman." Kanou Soutaro agreed. "If he were to join a school team, we would have a better record at inter-school competitions."

"Almost all of them have tried, but not a single club managed to recruit him." Misaki stated. "He has no interest in sports."

"Well, actually Misaki," Kanou said. "The simple fact that he has opted to participate in _this_ game means that he has some degree of interest. Perhaps he simply feels that the clubs are not worthy of him."

"Takumi may be a creep but he's not the kind of guy who thinks like that." Misaki said. _"Except maybe about girls."_

* * *

><p><span>(North High bleachers)<span>

This blonde guy is pretty good. He'd probably give Haruhi a run for her money.

"Come on you losers!" Haruhi screamed at the team, somewhat focusing on Taniguchi.

"Haruhi, come on, they're your school's team."

"If they're from the same school as me, they should be excellent and energetic," she said. "Instead they're all running around like they're afraid their shorts are gonna burst."

"Still, if you heckle your own team-"

"I'm not heckling," she argued. "I'm encouraging."

"By calling them losers?"

"Call it negative reinforcement."

I'd rather not since it's dumb. Ever since this blonde guy came out, we've been getting our butts kicked. He's taller and more skilled than anyone on our team. Those uniforms that made them a laughing stock aren't helping either, of course.

There isn't much time left and now the scores gone to Home 40-60 Visitor. Less than half the quarter is left. We may as well pack up our stuff, find out the deal with these stupid pink uniforms and go home.

Koizumi, Nagato, and Asahina haven't said a thing since the game began. Well…Nagato keeping quiet is normal but Koizumi and Asahina shutting up like this, not even cheering for their school, seems out of the ordinary. I haven't heard either of them since…that blonde guy started playing.

* * *

><p><span>(Basketball floor)<span>

There was less than a minute left in the game. Everyone knew North High had already lost since the score was now Home 43-62 Visitor. Their fate had been sealed the minute Takumi Usui had joined the game.

But as the Seika High team and coach knew, Takumi wasn't really part of the team or the club and was just asked to play since they knew he was better than anyone who was actually on the team. It was quite surprising for them that he agreed to it.

"Last chance!" A boy on the Seika High team shouted as the North High team made one final charge down the field.

Taniguchi was in possession of the ball and circled around several players in order to get within shooting range. Takumi Usui, having had enough of the game, ran with little effort to stop him, allowing Taniguchi to get close to the basket while his teammates obstructed the Seika players.

When he had a clear path, he made his final jump and released the ball. "Come on!"

With ease, the ball landed in the basket, scoring two more points for North High, but it was fruitless since the buzzer rang immediately after, signifying the end of the game.

"Game over!" The referee declared. "North High 45. Seika High 62. **Seika High is the winner!**"

Taniguchi threw his fist around in anger as most of the North High spectators did.

The Seika team and crowd were understandably happy since they stood a good chance of losing the match if Takumi Usui hadn't agreed to join. The entire team ran up and began fawning all over Takumi like a gang of fangirls.

In two separate lines, the Seika and North High teams stood single file and walked, shaking hands with the players of the opposite team, thanking them for the game.

"Man, tough game, eh?" A North High boy said to Taniguchi as they walked off into the locker rooms.

"Only cause of that tall blonde dude." Taniguchi commented. "If it hadn't been for him…"

"We don't know that for sure." He said. "But it would've been close."

"Dude, don't put your hand on me." Taniguchi said, pushing the boy's hand off his shoulder.

Back at the Seika High team bench, the spectators were gathering around Takumi Usui, thanking him for his performance, saying that it was due to him that they won. Naturally, he was quite passive of their compliments and thanks; he simply walked off to change out of his basketball uniform.

"Sure was a great match, wasn't it?" Yukimura commented.

"I agree, it was quite entertaining to watch." Kanou agreed.

"_Too bad the team had to cheat to win."_ Misaki though as she looked at their happy faces, a bit disgusted by their pleasure.

* * *

><p><span>(North High School Hallway)<span>

Man that was a disappointing loss.

"The second that blonde guy came into the match we were done for. They should've let me play!" Haruhi shouted, resulting in everyone else turning around and seeing the five of us.

I thought it would be a good time to throw a death glare. "What are _you_ looking at?"

Everyone turned away.

Yeah it worked.

"You know they wouldn't have let a girl play on the boy's team."

"And look where that got them." She argued.

"Out of trouble with the city's athletic commission?"

She stopped and turned around. "Do you take lessons in sarcasm or is it all your own doing?"

Actually, I practice in front of the mirror every morning.

"So…what's next?" Koizumi asked, wearing his fake-ass smile.

"We film our video tomorrow and wear our Super Sentai costumes….right?"

Crap. I was kinda hoping she'd forget about that. I mean, this Super Sentai thing is ridiculous. We're gonna look like idiots in front of everyone. Never mind the fact that we just lost a basketball match to some school we'd never heard about till a few days ago.

"Hey, Kyon, remember that you need to go pick up the costumes from wherever you left them."

"Yeah."

"And if you forget, you pay a penalty!"

How can I forget? You won't stop reminding me.

"Hey, don't we wait a while in the clubroom before going home?" Koizumi asked.

"What? Why?"

"No particular reason." He said.

If there's no particular reason, what made you come up with that idea?

"Sure. Up to the clubroom, SOS Brigade!" Haruhi shouted, making everyone in the area turn around to look at us again like before.

So eventually, we did get into the clubroom but Haruhi went out for a minute cause she said she needed to find something to show us. Nagato sat in her usual spot by the window while Asahina, Koizumi and I sat down normally for once. For some reason, Koizumi looked a bit stressed out, kinda surprising since I usually only see his fake-ass smile.

"There's something I need to tell the three of you." He said.

"What is it?" I asked.

"One of the two people I encountered several days back was at the basketball game today." He said.

"Who stopped your powers or something?"

"Precisely"

"Are you serious?"

"You might be mistaken." Asahina suggested.

He just shook his head. "No, there was no mistake."

"Where did you see him?"

"He was the tall blonde boy who entered the game." Koizumi said. "He's from Seika High School."

Asahina looked a bit frightened. "Seika…Seika High?"

"Yes. I would have attempted to sense the presence of closed space but I forgot to do so." He said.

"Maybe there was no closed space at all, ever think about that?"

"Admittedly, you could be right." He explained. "What is your take on this, Nagato?"

Nagato was probably listening to every word we were saying but didn't bother interjecting her thoughts for some reason.

"I am unable to confirm whether or not that was the boy you speak of without further investigation." She said in her monotone voice. "Our distance on the bleachers from the basketball players averaged 21.5 feet."

"Understandable. I was likely closer to him and the girl last time." Koizumi said. "When I last saw the boy he was with a female and we must assume that the one we are looking for could be either of them. For the time being, I have termed this being 'The Absence'."

"The Absence?"

"Yes. If Haruhi Suzumiya were the being of Creation and Destruction, this one would be the being of the Absence, neither creation nor destruction." He explained unconvincingly.

"What exactly is neither Creation nor Destruction?"

"A firm existence which survives without the two of them."

"That's stupid."

"Nevertheless, we must take care." He said. "Haruhi Suzumiya is key, and we are all key to Haruhi Suzumiya and therefore we should do our best to make sure nothing terrible happens to us or her."

* * *

><p>(Thursday at 3:40pm)<p>

(Streets outside North High)

* * *

><p>The three people in hooded civilian clothes who had made a deal with the North High Student Council President were walking down the roads, shrugging off concerned looks from passersby.<p>

"Hey, dude, maybe we should take off the hoods." One of them said.

"Why? They look cool." Another argued.

The one in the front turned around and pulled his hood down, revealing the face of Shirokawa, also known as Shiroyan, a member of the Seika High Idiot Trio. "No, he's right, we look like criminals otherwise."

The other two dehooded themselves as well, revealing themselves as the other members of the Idiot Trio; Kurotatsu and Ikkun.

"So what should we do now?" Ikkun asked.

"Idiot, we go to Maid Latte, of course!" Shirokawa exclaimed as he turned around and started walking.

"Well, we won the game. I guess we should celebrate." Kurotatsu said as he ran to catch up with his buddy.

"Hey, wait for me!" Ikkun exclaimed as he brought up the rear.

As the gang walked together, they reminisced about how long they would remember this prank they pulled. This kind of hijinks was common among university students in America but much less prevalent in Japan. Kurotatsu brought up the idea of creating a 'Pranksters Association of Japan', which Shirokawa and Ikkun immediately rejected. The latter later told Kurotatsu to thank his anonymous consultant for the assistance with the prank.

The trio eventually reached a park where younger delinquents from schools like East Junior High, Seisen Junior High and Seigaku Junior High often hung out. Shirokawa and Kurotatsu reminisced over the times they spent in that park, beating up rivals from other schools and stealing from one another, making Ikkun comically sad since he hadn't known them at the time.

"Yeah, it's gonna be a long time before those North High losers forget that prank." Kurotatsu laughed.

"Maybe not. Something else will soon block their minds." A strange voice said.

Ikkun frantically turned his head in every direction. "Who said that? Where are you?"

From out of the bushes, the North High Student Council President stepped out with a number of other students in North High jackets. Each of them stared at the somewhat alarmed Idiot Trio as if they were murderers.

"You're gonna pay for what you did to our school." One of the boys said.

"You bastard!" Shirokawa shouted, addressing the president. "After what I did for you!"

"Hard as it may be for you to believe, I have loyalties to others that take precedence over you." He said, adjusting his glasses.

"_Damn, I don't know if we can take all these guys."_ Kurotatsu angrily thought to himself.

"What is it you want?" Ikkun asked accusingly. "We're not turning ourselves in, you know."

"Oh don't worry, we don't wanna deprive ourselves of all the fun." The president said.

All of a sudden, Ikkun and Kurotatsu were grabbed from behind by unknown assailants who held them back in half-nelson maneuvers. The second Shirokawa looked back, he was punched in the face by a boy. While he was on the ground, two of the boys with the president dragged him off the ground, one held him back while the other repeatedly punched him in the stomach.

"Shirokawa!" Ikkun screamed.

"Be quiet!" A boy shouted, punching him in the stomach.

The gang, which now exceeded a dozen members, dragged the now unconscious Shirokawa towards their gang while Ikkun and Kurotatsu were knocked senseless by the other boys.

After a few minutes of the torture, they were released whereupon they collapsed on the ground, their breathing becoming labored.

"This is what you idiots get for messing with North High." One of the boys told them.

"To think the 'White Tornado Devil' was beaten so easily." Another laughed. "What a joke."

Three boys picked up the unconscious Shirokawa and threw him recklessly into the open door of a car before shutting it closed. The other two members of the trio were shocked at the blatant kidnapping that was going on right in front of their eyes, let alone the fact that it was Shirokawa being kidnapped.

"If you wanna see your friend again, come to the abandoned tennis courts by the bullet train tracks in exactly two days!" The president instructed. "If you don't I can't guarantee the safety of your friend."

Ikkun glared at him. "You-"

"I thought I told you to _shut up_!" The boy holding down Ikkun shouted, punching him in the stomach again.

"We'll see you on Saturday." The president said as he got into the car he'd thrown Shirokawa into. "Bye!"

The other boys let Ikkun and Kurotatsu go, but not before giving each of them a kick in the stomach for fun. As the two of them lied down on the ground with nobody to help them, the North High boys walked away with one of them reminded them of the meeting to take place within two days.

After a while, Kurotatsu got up, shortly followed by Ikkun awakening. They dusted themselves off and managed to stand up with some effort.

"I can't believe that happened to us." Ikkun commented.

"Even when we were in gangs, Shirokawa and I never got beaten so badly." Kurotatsu stated.

"What do we do now?" Ikkun asked.

"What do you think we're gonna do?" Kurotatsu responded. "We're gonna to the abandoned tennis courts on Saturday and get our buddy back!"

"Why can't we just go get him back now?"

"Do you know where they took him?"

"No."

"Neither do I so until we can figure it out, we have to wait till Saturday and show up with a huge gang of people from school."

"But that guy was the Student Council President of North High," Ikkun pointed out. "I think we know someone who can help."

"You're not really suggesting-"

"I don't want to but we _have_ to!" Ikkun argued. "For Shirokawa."

* * *

><p>(Thursday at 4:00pm)<p>

(The Next Town Over)

* * *

><p>Man, the crap going on around this blonde kid is a serious headache.<p>

Haruhi's supposed to be some all-powerful being or something with the ability to create or destroy, and now Koizumi says _this_ guy is like the antithesis and negates anything supernatural aside from himself? Around him, Koizumi, Asahina and Nagato are powerless? So Haruhi's powerless too? What is he, Leech from the X-Men?

But I guess I won't have to deal with that guy for a while, if ever. I think it'd be best if we avoided him entirely and prevent him and Haruhi from ever meeting. Do we have to _actively_ prevent them from meeting though? I mean, we have no more scheduled events against Seika High as far as I know and the two schools are far enough away from one another that there's a pretty low chance of an accidental meeting. Neither of them knows the other so that rules out an intentional meeting.

Oh, this is just so stupid. I should be more worried about what Haruhi's gonna do to me if I don't bring those damn Super Sentai costumes to school tomorrow. The store I arranged to tailor them is just down the street from here so as long as I pay the guy and get straight home, I'll be fine. Too bad I can't go to that Maid Café and see that maid with the rockin' body again.

Ah, here I am.

"Welcome back." The shop owner greeted me the minute I entered through the door.

"Hi, I'm uh, here to-"

"No problem, I've got your order in the back." He said as he ducked out for a moment.

I heard the door open again and I got out of the way at once. A rather short girl with purple hair entered and surveyed the place and turned to me.

"Is the owner here?" She asked.

"Yeah, uh, he's in the back."

"Alright." She said, crossing her arms and turning around.

Just then, the owner came back with a rather large box and set it on the table. It looked too big for just five costumes and helmets but I could see a blue costume, my blue costume, sticking out from the side which he quickly tucked back into the box.

"Alright, young man, your Super Sentai costumes are ready to go." He said.

"Super Sentai?" The purple haired girl inquired.

Aw crap. Why did he say that in front of a girl?

"You're…doing a Super Sentai theme with costumes?" She asked.

"I…might be delivering costumes to some people who are."

Her eyes suddenly started looking a lot brighter. "Wow! The girls and I are gonna do a ranger theme where we work!"

Well that was unexpected.

"Is that so?"

"Well, Miss Satsuki, your order is finished as well." The shop owner told her. "I'll go get it for you."

So while he left to pick up this Satsuki's order, she began talking to me like some kind of fangirl.

"So what are you doing with your costumes?" She asked.

"I'm…delivering them."

She didn't believe me. "Come on, I know a pick-up boy when I see one."

That almost hurt a bit.

"Is there a cosplay convention in town?" She asked. "Maybe you're gonna bring some friends to serenade a girl you like?"

"I am not serenading _anybody_."

"Oh, alright, don't tell me." She laughed. "But if you're embarrassed to talk about it, think about how embarrassing it'll be to have people see you wear it."

"I'll have my helmet."

She started smiling. "Really? I thought you were just delivering it."

Damn! How did I fall for that twice in one week?

"Miss Satsuki, your box is here." The shop owner said as he walked out with another box even bigger than mine.

How many costumes did this woman order?

"Thank you, very much." She said as she started paying the guy.

I should probably do that too.

"Thank you for the business, you two." He said as we both paid him and took our boxes. "Come again for any costume needs."

So the two of us walked out of the store and in the same direction for a while. Satsuki's box was too big and heavy for her to carry so I offered to carry it to her workplace which she said wasn't far. In return, she'd carry my box since I couldn't carry two without putting one on the other, which would mean I couldn't see over them.

As we walked down the street, the atmosphere was a lot like it was a few days ago. This was a pretty calm street with a lot of small businesses like that tailor's.

"So, you're a high school student?" Satsuki asked me.

"I might be." I think it'd be pretty dumb to give too much information about myself to a stranger.

"Come on, I already know you're from North High School based on your uniform." She said.

"If you knew then why did you ask?"

"Because it seems that you're not the kind of guy who likes going around, giving trivial information about himself."

"I might be."

"See? Any other guy probably would've said 'yes' or 'no'." She pointed out. "In fact, I know a girl who's kind of like you."

Well that's interesting.

"Really?"

"Don't get any ideas, buddy." She giggled. "She's already seeing someone."

I wasn't getting any ideas. But I am now. We walked another few blocks and managed to get to Satsuki's store.

Needless to say, I was surprised that the business she mentioned owning was none other than the Maid Café that I visited a few days ago: Maid Latte.

"Welcome back, Master." A redhead maid said to me as I entered. This time it was a bit more fitting since I have been here before.

"Welcome back, Boss." A maid with green hair said to Satsuki when she noticed that she was next to me.

"Nice to be back." Satsuki said. "I hope Misa hasn't had much trouble since I left her in charge."

"I'd ask her if I were you." The green haired maid suggested.

"Alright then, you come with me." She said, holding my box that she had in one hand and pulling on my sleeve with the other.

"Okay, okay I'm coming."

She dragged me into the kitchen where she put my box on the table and told me to do the same, so I did. I looked around and as surprised as I was that Satsuki owned Maid Latte, nothing could've prepared me for what I saw next.

I saw that maid with the long black hair and that awesome body shouting at an employee in an apron. "Takumi, if you're not gonna take it seriously, then I'll have to!"

But this wasn't any employee in an apron; it was a tall teenage employee with blonde hair.

"Thank you, Satsuki, I'll be leaving now." I said as I grabbed my box and prepared to make a hasty retreat.

"But I haven't thanked you yet!" She protested.

"You've done enough for me!" I told her.

"Come on," she argued. "At least have a cola on the house."

A cola was what I had last time I was here. I guess it might not hurt to have one, especially since this blonde guy seems to be cooking rather than making drinks.

"Alright."

"Excellent!" She seemed pretty happy. "Wait outside!"

"Got it."

The store only had a half a dozen customers at the time. I sat in the same spot I sat in last time near the door and waited for my drink. It's too bad there are no magazines or television to pass the time, though I guess the former would probably risk getting ruined.

"_Go…go…_" I heard some people outside the café shout.

"Excuse me, Master." I turned around and was I ever happy to see the face of the maid with that rockin' body.

"Uhh…yeah."

"Here is the drink our boss offered." She said as she put the carbonate soft drink on my table.

"Thank you."

"Is there anything else I can do for you?" She asked.

"No thanks." I answered.

"Very well then." She said as she curtsied and left.

The drink somehow looked even better than it did last time. The black soda was still fizzing, the straw in it was still one of those intricate and coloured ones and there was an even larger lemon slice on the edge of the glass than last time.

The taste was somehow even better than it was last time, and last time was a lot better than an average cola.

When I finished, I reached into my pocket and left a tip on the table. I don't know exactly how much but it had to have been enough for the drink.

As I left with my box, the maids nearby gave their standard farewell when I walked out the door. Although I can't be sure, I could swear I heard something going on in the alley behind the café.

* * *

><p><span>(Alley behind Maid Latte)<span>

"You idiot!" Misaki screamed as she falcon-punched Kurotatsu, who was sent flying into a wall and landed on an unconscious Ikkun.

"Wasn't that a bit harsh, Misaki?" Takumi asked her as he watched from afar.

"No way!" She exclaimed. "It's perfectly in line as punishment."

"All they did was come into the kitchen." Takumi pointed out.

"From the back exit!" Misaki shouted.

"Were you so preoccupied with that that you failed to notice a fundamental flaw with this picture?" Takumi asked.

"You mean I shouldn't be violent with these three?" Misaki questioned.

Takumi raised his eyebrow at that. "Think about what you just said."

"'Shouldn't be violent with these three?'" She repeated. "Shouldn't be violent…with these…_three_!"

"You seem to have figured it out." Takumi smiled.

Misaki strutted over to Kurotatsu and picked him up by the collar. "Where's the tall blonde one?"

"I'm right here." Takumi joked.

"NOT YOU!" She shouted at him, shaking the brunette while she did so. "Where's your leader!"

"North…High…fighters…" The injured Kurotatsu mumbled.

"He's fighting at North High?" Misaki questioned in anticipation of a confirmation.

"No…he's not." The badly battered Ikkun stammered, picking himself off the ground.

"What's going on then?" Takumi asked, beginning to take an interest in the matter.

"He's been kidnapped." Ikkun said.

There was a moment of silence when the blue haired boy said that. Shiroyan was once a known thug in his junior high days as well as a decent fighter who once went by the name 'White Tornado Devil'. Coupled with the fact that he had two of his buddies with him, he should've been able to fight off a kidnapper.

"'He's been kidnapped'?" Takumi questioned.

"Nah, there's no way that guy got kidnapped." Misaki said in disbelief. "Maybe _he_ kidnapped somebody but-"

"I'm not lying!" Ikkun protested, clutching his aching stomach. "We tried to stop them but there were just too many of them!"

"What _happened_!" Misaki angrily asked. "And what does it have to do with North High?"

"We were walking near the park and a bunch of North High students came out of nowhere and ambushed us." Kurotatsu revealed as he got ahold of himself. "They kept me and Ikkun back and beat the hell out of him, and us later."

"They took him away in their car and left us on the street." Ikkun finished.

"You mean…I beat you guys up even though you were injured…" Misaki said, reeling in regret for her actions.

"Misaki…" Takumi whispered in concern.

"Look, Prez, it's alright." Ikkun said. "But we need your help."

"Help us get out friend back." Kurotatsu asked.

Misaki gave it a brief thought for a moment. Sure, these three used to hate her and they annoyed her to no end. But when she needed it, they helped her out and were undeniably loyal to her and only her. Furthermore, she beat the hell out of them even after they were injured, though she admittedly didn't know that.

"Did you know any of the North High students who kidnapped him?" Misaki asked.

"Just one; the President of the Student Council." Ikkun told her.

"The what!" Misaki exclaimed in surprise.

"Wow, Misaki, it seems not all your counterparts are so noble." Takumi said.

"Takumi, please, this is serious!" Misaki shouted. "Why'd the President kidnap that guy?"

When there was no immediate answer, Misaki knew someone was keeping a secret.

"What did you do?" Misaki asked.

"Nothing?" Ikkun asked, hoping he got the right answer.

"You…." Misaki shouted as she prepared to hit him despite his injury.

"It was us!" Kurotatsu exclaimed.

"It was you who did what?" Misaki asked.

"Dude!"

"We paid off the Student Council President to force the North High basketball team to wear those pink uniforms!" Kurotatsu revealed. "That's why they kidnapped Shirokawa!"

"Hold on, back up, why did they kidnap him for that?" Misaki asked. "They know they could go to jail, right?"

"I don't know." Kurotatsu sobbed. "It wasn't even his fault!"

"What?"

"It was me!" The brunette revealed. "I'm the one who got those pink clothes made and swapped them for the other uniforms they were supposed to receive."

"Keep going." Takumi instructed. "Start from the beginning."

"We were gonna set up a fake trail to North High, leak information that some students from Seika were gonna steal their scoreboard the night before the game." Kurotatsu explained. "While they were busy guarding it, we'd intercept the shipment of new uniforms they were gonna get and swapped them with the pink ones you saw them wear."

"We knew they'd never wear them so we paid the president to force them into it." Ikkun stated. "After the game we were walking and then they attacked us."

"I get it…you guys have done stupid things, but this really takes the cake…" Misaki said.

"Yeah." "I…" The two of them muttered.

"But that's no excuse for kidnapping anyone!" She exclaimed much to their happiness. "And that's no way for a Student Council President to behave!"

"You tell 'em Misaki!" Ikkun cheered.

"Tomorrow, we're going to North High first thing in the morning and sorting this out!" She said.

"Huh?"

"Tomorrow morning?"

"Yeah, tomorrow morning." She said. "Nobody's gonna be at the school now."

"But they told us to meet them by the abandoned tennis courts by the bullet train tracks on Saturday." Ikkun explained.

"Kurotatsu nodded. "He said he can't guarantee Shirokawa's safety otherwise."

"Do you know where they're keeping him?" Misaki asked them.

"No." "Not a clue." They answered simultaneously.

"We never expected you to." Takumi said.

"I'd go to the police but there's a chance all three of you could be charged for breaking and entering if you went to North High in the middle of the night, stealing too if you took those uniforms." Misaki explained. "If we don't know where they're keeping him, then we have to confront them tomorrow."

"But what if they hurt him!" Kurotatsu asked, almost at the point of crying.

"I'm sorry about this, but think of it this way," she said. "He's really tough so you know he can live through it, and if they wanna see you in two days, they'll keep him alive."

"But-" Ikkun protested as he was cut off.

"When Misaki goes to North High, I'll be with her." Takumi told them. "You two can come too."

"_With Takumi, we could beat up all of those guys!"_ Kurotatsu realized.

"All right!" Ikkun cheered.

"I'll bring Yukimura as well, to have some influence with student politics." Misaki decided.

"The five of us are gonna go there and kick some butt!" Kurotatsu exclaimed to the sky.

"There will be no fighting." Misaki stated, cutting him down to size. "It will be a rational discussion and we'll all agree not to press charges."

"That's right, we won't press charges." Takumi said.

"Or fight!" Misaki exclaimed.

On this, Takumi was curiously silent.

"Let's deal with this then!" Ikkun cried.

"Shirokawa, we're coming for you!" Kurotatsu shouted to the sky.

"Let's go get ready." Ikkun said, putting an arm around his friend.

"We should go work out to look tough." Kurotatsu said as he did the same.

Both members of the idiot trio walked into the streets like that, laughing all the way. Misaki couldn't help but think that if they cared that much about their friend, they couldn't be all bad.

"Well, Misaki, it seems we're gonna have an lively day tomorrow." Takumi suggested.

Misaki smiled. "I guess so."

"The trio of idiots: Shirokawa the bully, Kurotatsu the skill and Ikkun the otaku." Takumi rolled off. "They're a magnet for trouble."

"Still, those three aren't half bad if they're on your side." Misaki opined.

"I'm very curious about this president over there at North High." Takumi stated.

"Me too." Misaki said. "Behaving like that...what a disgrace."

"I guess it's up to you to put 'em in his place." Takumi jokingly told her.

**(Play: Maid Sama End - Yokan)**

**(End)**

* * *

><p>Rayquaza45: So the White Tornado Devil has been kidnapped and the gang is heading to North High to rescue him. Why was he kidnapped? Was it for the incident with the uniforms or something...else. And is he ok?<p>

For the record, Shiroyan's old nickname translates into a number of things and it's inconsistent across mediums so that's why I went with 'White Tornado Devil', cause it seemed neutral to the others and seems to work.

So Misaki and Takumi are going to North High with the remainder of the trio and Yukimura to meet this president. Meanwhile, Kyon has the Super Sentai costumes and must deliver them to Haruhi. Will he tell the rest of the SOS Brigade about Maid Latte? Keep reading!

Next time: **Chapter 8: The Confrontation**

The SOS Brigade somehow meets with Misaki, Takumi and a number of others. What could possibly happen?

So please leave a review! I'd really appreciate it.


	8. The Confrontation

Rayquaza45: Welcome back! Sorry for the wait but Master of Johto, my pokemon fanfic, HAS to be completed soon because I owe it to the readers.

It is chapter 8! Here, Takumi takes Misaki, Yukimura, Ikkun and Kurotatsu over to North High to talk to their Student Council President about his role in the kidnapping of Shiroyan. But what they find is not what they expect.

Meanwhile, the SOS Brigade finally performs their dance in their Super Sentai costumes to upload to their website. Who are these intruders!

All unexpected fun and mystery and a bunch of other things as these two gangs meet for the first time and the SOS Brigade finds out the real identity of the one Koizumi calls 'The Absence'.

Please read and review at the end! Thanks and enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>(Play: Haruhi Suzumiya OP - <strong>Bōken<strong> Desho Desho****)**

**(End****)****  
><strong>

**The Confrontation**

I can't even begin describing the embarrassment I felt when I brought in those Super Sentai uniforms to school this morning. The guards checked them to make sure there weren't any drugs or weapons hidden inside them. I swear I heard one of them call me a child for 'playing' with Super Sentai. I tried to get in as fast as possible but that damn box made me stick out like a sore thumb. But I managed to get through the guards afterwards and leave the costumes in the SOS Brigade club room and now that it's nearly twelve thirty, I can take a break from these boring classes and go eat somewhere quiet.

The big problem comes after that, though. Today is the day we're supposed to do that stupid dance in the costumes, record it and upload it onto the website. The only real benefit I can think of with this is that it might cheer up the student body to laugh at us since everyone's a bit depressed after we lost that basketball match against Seika High yesterday. But even more than the match, the players are all in a sour mood thanks to those pink uniforms they ended up having to wear. I heard from Kunikida that one of the players actually burned his on the roof and left it there. But I doubt that, since students aren't allowed up there.

"Alright that's it for today." The teacher finally said with just seconds to go before the bell rang. "I'll see you next week."

*BUZZZZZZZZZZZZ*

Well, all I can say is that it's about time we got out of there. If there's one thing that causes a bigger headache than logarithms, it's the applications of logarithms. I mean, they look like they were used on the NASA Space Shuttle so how are we supposed to calculate them in the time we have on tests?

So as I opened the door into the SOS Brigade Headquarters, I heard the music blasting loud enough to fill the room, but not so loud as to attract unwanted attention. I saw that Nagato, Asahina and Koizumi were already in their Super Sentai costumes but didn't have their helmets on. Koizumi looked a bit more muscular than normal in his green one while Nagato in yellow nearly made her pale face disappear. Then there was the time traveller in the pink outfit, Mikuru Asahina…in spandex…if there is a God, He answered my prayers.

"KYON, GET IN HERE!" Haruhi shouted at me.

Well, she wanted to do this and she's the only one who's not in her costume. I closed the door, cause I was afraid someone would hear the music, and got in. Haruhi directed me to take my costume and put it on elsewhere. She doesn't mind changing in front of me but she won't let me change in front of her? Wait, what am I saying! I don't wanna change in front of her!

I ran to the bathroom and put on the costume. I left the helmet in the club room so I didn't have to carry it around. I put my uniform over the spandex so I wouldn't have to walk around in it and proceeded back into the club room. Walking with that dark blue spandex was a bit difficult since it constricted my movement and felt really tight in a certain area. I think I can now empathize with Spiderman from that Hollywood blockbuster 'Spider-Man 2' in 2004.

It's a good thing I didn't run into anyone I knew all that well. Taniguchi would've laughed his head off at the way I'm walking and Kunikida would've picked up on the double layers of clothes instantly since the neck of the costume kept sticking up and I needed to keep pushing it down to make it stay down, without much success.

So I got back to the clubroom and the music had ended. Koizumi, Nagato and Asahina were all wearing their helmets and even Haruhi had changed into her red outfit and put on her helmet. I can only imagine who was in the room when she did that. She stared pushing all of us into place. She was gonna be in the middle with Asahina on her left and Nagato on her right. I was behind Nagato while Koizumi was behind Asahina.

"Alrighty then," she began. "I've set the camera on a timer and the music will begin any second."

This is the most embarrassing thing I'm ever gonna do.

Before the music started, I ran over to the box and grabbed my helmet and put it on since I needed it to hide.

"Let's go!"

* * *

><p>(30 Minutes Earlier)<p>

(Outside Seika High School)

* * *

><p>"Is this everyone?" Misaki Ayuzawa, President of the Seika High Student Council asked as she looked at the gang she was bringing with her to North High School.<p>

"Yes, Madame President, it's everyone you wanted." Souichirou Yukimura, the vice president of Seika High answered as he pointed out each individual. "The blue haired boy and the brown haired boy…"

"It's Ikkun and Kurotatsu to you, whimpy." Kurotatsu the brunette told him.

Ikkun, the blue haired one, was carrying a large package with him.

"Is that the box you took?" Misaki asked.

"Sure is." Ikkun said with a strained tone, apparently the box was heavier than he was letting on. His legs could be seen shaking under the weight. Of the three members of the Idiot Trio, he was the only one who was never physically strong.

Kurotatsu turned to him. "Come on, let me-"

"No, I got it!" Ikkun protested. "I can carry it!"

"And…hey, Takumi was here a minute ago!" Shouichirou exclaimed as he realized that the half Brit teen was nowhere to be seen. "We need him to go."

"That idiot." Misaki muttered, face palming herself. "There's no way we can go to North High without him."

All through the morning, Kurotatsu and Ikkun were confiding in Misaki about how worried they were about Shiroyan. After he was kidnapped yesterday by the president of North High's Student Council, they were supposed to go to the abandoned tennis courts by the subway lines, but once they told Misaki about it, she got them to hold off till tomorrow so she and Takumi could come with them to the school. Yukimura was coming in order to get some diplomatic weight. Now that it was time for the lunch break, they would have one hour and fifteen minutes to negotiate.

However, if Takumi didn't turn up soon, they wouldn't be able to get on the bus with him. But as Misaki was contemplating what to do, a silver Maserati GranTurismo MC pulled up in front of the school and opened its passenger side door. Inside it was Takumi Usui, sitting comfortably in the driver's seat and smiling at the Student Council members and the two remaining members of the Idiot Trio.

"Hello there," he smiled. "Sorry about disappearing like that, but I thought this would be a good opportunity to take my new car out for a spin."

"Holy crap, Takumi, this car's amazing!" Kurotatsu exclaimed as he carefully examined every inch of it.

Ikkun set the box on the ground so he could see himself in the shiny exterior of the car. "Sweet."

"It must cost more than the school!" Shouichirou said in a crazed state as he fawned over the car.

"Yukimura!" Misaki scolded him.

"Uh, sorry!" He said as he instantly straightened himself and stopped fawning. "But Takumi, it really is amazing."

"Takumi, tell me, where did you get this car?" Misaki asked. "It has to be foreign."

"It's a sports car from Italy," He explained. "I recently got it as a gift."

"Isn't it a little bit…much?" Misaki nervously asked.

"Are you suggesting that I don't deserve this car?" He asked her with a curious look on his face.

"No! It's not that!" She told him.

"Then what is it?" He asked.

"Uhh…how should I say this…?"

"Guys, please?" Kurotatsu asked, reminding them of their job. "Our buddy."

"We have to get to North High." Ikkun said as he picked up his box.

"Of course," Takumi said, pressing a button on the side which opened the locks. "Hop in."

Without hesitation, Kurotatsu and Shouichirou opened the door and slid into the back seats of the car while Ikkun put the box into the open trunk and ran around to get his seat. Misaki walked around to sit in the passenger seat next to Takumi. The interior had nice leather seats, television screens on the back of the driver and passenger seat headrests, a built-in G.P.S system, cup holders, air fresheners and many more features.

"Careful on the seats," Takumi told everyone as he started up the car. "They're leather."

The roar of the engine was like listening to a lion in the wild. The sound filled the air and gave everyone a sense of wonder and a sense of mystery as to who Takumi Usui really was.

"Everyone ready?" He asked.

"We are." Misaki answered for everyone.

"Alright then," he said as he adjusted his mirror. "Next stop: North High."

As the group drove to North High, they could see a great deal of pedestrians on the sidewalk looking at them as they drove by. It wasn't surprising since Takumi's car wasn't, to their knowledge, available from local dealers or showrooms and had to be special ordered from abroad. For much of the ride, Ikkun practically begged Takumi to turn on the screens in front of his seat but Kurotatsu scolded him for being frivolous at such an important time.

Eventually, they arrived at North High and entered the parking lot. Takumi left his car in an available parking spot while everyone else got out. Ikkun opened the trunk and took out the box he had left in there.

As Takumi pressed the button on his keys to close the car, numerous North High students took note of his appearance as much as they did his car. He shot those in the immediate area a serious look so as to tell them not to get too close to his new ride.

With that, Takumi Usui, Misaki Ayuzawa, Yukimura Shouichiro, Kurotatsu and Ikkun walked in a row of five into the entrance to North High.

While not as large as Seika High, the interior of the North High school was much cleaner. Nobody was making any trouble, at least none that they could see, which was quite the opposite of how Seika High used to be before Misaki became president.

Since asking any teachers for directions would probably result in unwanted attention, the gang decided it would be best to ask a student for help. They made their way up to the second floor of the building since it seemed logical that the Student Council Headquarters would be there since it was like that for Seika High.

"You two go that way." Misaki told Kurotatsu and Ikkun, pointing down the hall as she said so. "Find out if your buddy is in the school."

"You got it, Prez." Kurotatsu said as he grabbed Ikkun's wrist and dragged him along.

As they ran down the hall, Takumi turned to Misaki.

"Why send them away?" He asked.

"Because they'll make negotiations with the President difficult." She answered.

"But sending them running about the school may create problems for us." Yukimura expressed.

"I don't think their friend is being held here, it'd be too easy for a student or teacher to find him by accident." Misaki stated. "They'll look around for a while then they'll check outside."

"So what do we do then?" Takumi asked.

"We find the Student Council Headquarters and talk to this president of theirs." She responded.

Out of a room exited a boy roughly the same size as Yukimura. Misaki decided that it'd be best to ask him.

"Excuse me." She said as she walked up to him.

"Uhh…yes?" He hesitatingly responded.

"I'm the Student Council President of Seika High School." Misaki stated. "I'm looking for the Student Council Headquarters here."

The boy became increasingly nervous as Takumi and the other boy looked at him. They didn't know exactly why he was so nervous but assumed that it was because of Misaki. Finally he spoke up.

"It's over there." He said, pointing to a room in the far corner of the floor.

Misaki looked to her vice president. "Yukimura, call one of those guys' mobile phones and have them come here."

"Yes, ma'am." He said as he started dialing.

"And thank you." Misaki said to the North High student.

"N…no problem." He said as he ran away immediately.

* * *

><p>(North High Student Council Headquarters)<p>

* * *

><p>As the President of the North High Student Council sat in his chair, reading his book with his glasses between his lips, the door burst open all of a sudden, catching his attention.<p>

"SIR!" A boy shouted as he came in.

"What is it?" The president asked him.

"It's the Seika High Student Council President!" He said. "She came with some people to talk to you!"

"What did you tell these people?"

"Nothing sir. I pointed them to the Literature Club Room when they asked where the Student Council Headquarters were." The boy answered.

"Good job," He told him. "Now leave it be."

"Leave it be? But-"

"Get out!"

"Yes sir!" The boy acknowledged as he exited the room and closed the door behind him.

When he was finally alone, the president got out of his seat and set his book aside. He took out a cigarette and lighter from his pocket and began smoking, staring out the window at the sky.

"_Well, this is quite the develop__ment."_ He thought to himself. _"I wonder how our supernatural buddies are going to react."_

* * *

><p>(Two Minutes earlier)<p>

(SOS Brigade Clubroom)

* * *

><p>Alright. So now five high school students are in costumes from a show watched by kids. They're about to do a dance that's embarrassing and pointless and they're wearing helmets that, if they're all like the blue one, make you sweat like a pig. The camera is rolling and pretty soon, everyone is gonna know what losers we are.<p>

"Alright SOS Brigade!" Haruhi shouted. "ASSEMBLE!"

Just like that, Haruhi got in there first and stuck her right arm out as she stepped from left to right while the opening melodies played before the lyrics. When the beat got higher she spread her arms apart and went into the middle.

Nagato and Asahina joined her here and their right arms went into the air, to the left, across their faces and on their hips as the lyrics began.

_nazonazo mitai ni chikyuugi wo tokiakashitara_

Seeing all of them with their hands on their hips swinging around like that made me wanna laugh. But if I did, I'd get thrashed around. I had to make sure I was out of the camera range too, since Koizumi and I were supposed to come in later.

_minna de doko made mo ikeru ne_

At this point, Nagato and Asahina started rolling their hands one over the other while Haruhi began moving about. Since she had her helmet on, I couldn't tell if she was really singing along or not.

_jikan no hate made Boooon!_

Asahina in the pink began moving into the middle as Haruhi pushed away Nagato who, for some reason, was not supposed to move. Anyways, they eventually brought her back to the front as the three of them lined up in their original positions.

_WARP de LOOP na kono omoi wa_

At this point, the three of them moved from side to side before moving their arms around which made it look like they were trying to do the Kamehameha from Dragon Ball. But thankfully, they just bent over and pushed their right arms out before jumping around and lightly tapping themselves on the head.

_nani mo kamo wo makik__onda souzou de asobou_

Crap, time for me and Koizumi to get in this now.

_aru hareta hi no koto_

I'm in here. Now every one of us needs to do the same move where we put our right hands out in front of our lefts, next to our head and 'sweat it out' before wagging our fingers at the camera.

_mahou ijou no yukai ga_

Then we have to jump up and down putting up our fists repeatedly like we're about to fight some gay boxers.

_kagirinaku furisosogu fukanou janai wa_

Put your hands in the air. Move naturally from side to side. Put your hands in front of your face. Point north-east, north-west, south-east, south-west. Now, knock your right arm around as if you're angry.

_ashita mata au toki warainagara HUMMING_

Now you just have to move your hands about in various positions before moving them around your head as if you wanna knock yourself unconscious.

_ureshisa wo atsumeyou_

Now we put our hands in front of ourselves like a gang of homeless people before pulling them into a fist and moving back and forth.

_kantan nanda yo konna no_

Move our hands around like we're about to scold our children before moving our arms up and down like we're balancing a scale. I ought to brain the guy who came up with this dance.

_oikakete ne tsukamaete mite_

Swim. Swim like the damn fishes that swim in open air in a school in Japan. Stretch your arms wide before bending down.

_ooki na yume yume suki deshou?_

Left side. Right side. Right arm in the air like a fan with right hip out. This is embarrassing. Left arm high, right arm low. Bend down and showcase Haruhi!

Holy cow. I _cannot_ believe I just did that. It's good thing I had this damn helmet on cause I'd have died otherwise. Okay, can I get up now-

*Creek* Was the sound the door made as it opened up.

There stood three people. One was just a short guy with blue hair. It was the other two people who really surprised me.

One of them was that tall blonde guy from Seika High who played in the basketball match yesterday. He was there when Koizumi said he lost his power or something and termed him 'The Absence'.

The final person was someone I never thought I'd see again, in public. A girl with long black hair, big eyes…and a rockin' body. I thought she was an adult and now I find out she's a high school girl in the same age group as me? And now she's with this blonde guy? If she's the girl Satsuki mentioned who was like me, could this blonde guy be the ones she's with, the reason Satsuki told me not to get any ideas? She would have to be the other person who was there during Koizumi's power loss then.

"Excuse me." The short blue haired guy said.

"Which of you is the president?" The girl asked.

All of us got off the ground immediately when we noticed we were still in the pose that showcased Haruhi. I guess it was this that made the girl figure Haruhi was our leader, or president, as she said. We took off our helmets and dispersed around the room while Haruhi went up to talk to her.

"We need to talk to you." She said. "It seems you and several friends were involved in a brawl with three students from our school, Seika High."

"Evidently, you kidnapped one of them and are holding him prisoner." The short, blue haired guy meekly added.

Understandably, Haruhi was really offended. She'd been at the game yesterday, with us afterwards, and went home after that.

"I never fought with anyone." She proclaimed.

"It would serve you well to tell us the truth." The tall blonde guy said. "Lying is undesirable of a person in authority."

Unfortunately, lying is becoming more and more prevalent among authority figures. I think there are several who are prime examples.

"I'm not lying!" Haruhi exclaimed. "How dare you come in here and accuse me without any proof!"

"Don't worry about proof." The black haired girl told her. "It's coming soon."

I looked back to see how the others were doing just cause either this blonde guy or the girl had to be this Absence or whatever it is Koizumi talked about. Nagato was in her chair looking at the scene, almost like normal, the only difference being that she didn't have her head buried in a book. Asahina looked a little afraid but it's hard to say whether was because of the scene or a loss of power. Koizumi, unbelievably, was not smiling. He stared at these guys very intently.

"Hey, Prez, we're here!" Some brown haired guy shouted as he came in through the door, followed by a blue haired guy who was holding a package.

"Is this her?" The black haired girl asked, gesturing towards Haruhi.

"Her?" The blue haired one asked as he stared disbelievingly at Haruhi.

"No, the president was a guy." The brown haired one told her.

She looked a little speechless at that.

"But everyone pointed to her when I asked who the president was." She whispered.

"Perhaps we've been had." The blonde guy said not so quietly.

The black haired girl turned to Haruhi at that.

"You're not the president?" She asked.

"President of what?" Haruhi responded.

"Of the North High Student Council." She stated.

"Does this look like a student council hangout?" Haruhi asked in disbelief.

"You'd be surprised what some places look like." She told her.

"This isn't some third class school of the needy, you know." Haruhi said. "We're not below any poverty line here."

The black haired girl was visibly offended at what she said, but Haruhi didn't seem to care.

"Not surprising that you'd confuse us for members of the Student Council," Haruhi continued.

"Why's that?"

"I would think decaying rooms are kinda luxurious for Seika High."

At that, the black haired girl gave Haruhi a glare like I've never seen a girl give anyone before. "Take…that…_back_."

"Why don't you go _back_ to your gh-" That girl immediately slapped Haruhi across the face, and she didn't even have a chance to finish her sentence.

"You're disgusting." The black haired girl said as she looked around and gave glares to Koizumi, Asahina, Nagato and…me?

When she looked at me she was a little taken aback but tried to pass it off as nothing. I recognized her from Maid Latte the minute she walked in, but it seems like she didn't recognize me till just now.

I thought it'd be a good idea to get in between them and try to sort this out.

"Excuse me, I think we've gotten off-"

The minute I got in between the two of them, I tried to put my hand in to separate them, but that blonde guy grabbed my arm and twisted it around like it was licorice. He smashed my head down on the table and held me there.

"Aaargh."

What's wrong with this guy? Is he trying to break my hand? Damn, he's strong! I can't get up!

"Please," the short blue haired guy spoke to him. "I think we're making a mistake!"

"Come on!" The brown haired guy urged them. "Fighting is our job!"

"That's right." The taller blue haired guy nodded.

Neither of them budged for a moment. Haruhi's face could only be described as hiding shock. I don't think she's ever been physically injured before. Ever since I tried to hit her during the production of our movie and got stopped by Koizumi, I knew that hitting her would make bad things happen.

Koizumi was the first of the brigade to step up and try some diplomacy.

"I think we've all had a serious lapse." He said. "Why don't we discuss this matter together?"

"Sounds good to me." The short blue haired guy agreed.

"Care to let go of our friend?" Koizumi asked the blonde guy holding me down. He let me go with kind of a grunt, like a warning not to mess around with him. If he weren't capable of negating people's powers, it'd be an empty threat.

Everyone in the room was still for a moment until the black haired girl turned around.

"We have nothing to discuss here." She said as she walked out of the room.

She was followed by the short blue haired guy who gave us an 'I'm sorry' look. The other blue haired guy who was holding a box put it down on the floor and walked out and the brown haired guy followed him afterwards.

The tall blonde guy stayed and looked at each of us for a moment. Nobody spoke up but the fact that nobody was feeling better would suggest that Koizumi was right; it was him who was 'The Absence', not the girl he was with.

He left after staring at us for a minute and closed the door behind him. Koizumi and Asahina breathed a sigh of relief as if a huge weight had been lifted off their shoulders while Nagato remained frozen in her position.

Haruhi stood still for a moment in the same position she had been in since getting slapped. I guess she doesn't really know how to deal with the situation.

"I'm going." She said as she began to walk out the door.

"Haruhi, wait!" I tried to say to stop her from leaving.

"Leave me alone."

She didn't even look at me when she said it. She just slammed the door and walked off to who-knows-where.

I opened up that box left by the blue haired guy and saw that it contained basketball uniforms with 'North High School' inscribed on the front. These are the ones that our team should've been wearing yesterday. That blue haired guy must've been one of the ones who stole them and switched them with those pink ones.

I turned around to see the three remaining members to figure out what the hell just happened.

"So…I guess that confirms it?"

"Certainly," Koizumi said. "That boy is undoubtedly the one who caused me to lose track of the closed space by negating my powers."

"Asahina, how do you feel?"

"Kyon, it was terrible," She whimpered. "It felt like I lost my arms! I even…tried to Classified Information…just to see if I could but…I couldn't!"

"Nagato, how about you?"

"This being caused my programming to enter a state of unresponsiveness." She said. "While my basic functions were operable, my higher functions seemed to have been obstructed and I was unable to access them despite my superlative attempts. I failed to do anything that humans would have considered extraordinary. While my intelligence was able to anticipate the coming of physical abuse, I was physically unable to prevent it."

"It's just as I feared." Koizumi muttered. "His existence may be counteracting Miss Suzumiya's will and thus prevented us from helping her."

"I felt nothing."

"Well, I believe he has no effect over normal humans." He said. "After all, that girl and those three boys were able to be around him without any visible difficulties."

"Koizumi…how were…how…" Asahina tried to say. "How did you bring yourself to…speak?"

"I assure you it was not easy." He told her. "However, since I did not have access to my powers all the time, unlike Nagato and yourself, I managed to accept the familiarity of not having powers and used it to speak. Still, it was far from easy but the urgency of the situation warranted it."

"Does the Agency or the Time Traveler's Association have any knowledge on this boy?" I asked. "How about the Data Overmind?"

"Not that I am aware of."

"I don't think so."

"No."

I was afraid of that.

"Do you think he knows about his abilities?"

"He does not." Nagato answered. "Just as Haruhi Suzumiya is oblivious about her own abilities, this boy is identical in regards his own."

"I think it would be best if we kept him far from Miss Suzumiya." Koizumi said. "The two of them together in the same vicinity with their abilities could be quite problematic, to say the least."

We left school a few hours after all that mess. Nobody saw Haruhi again after that slap. I tried calling her and Koizumi called later but neither of us got through.

I'm really starting to wonder about this guy. How did he feel when the last two weeks of summer were repeated 15,000 times? What happened to him before that, when Haruhi nearly recreated the world and only brought me? What about when Nagato went haywire and _she_ recreated the world? Everyone was turned into a normal human so what about him? What the hell is this guy?

What could this slap to the face for Haruhi mean for all of us? Koizumi said closed space appears when Haruhi is in a poor mood. When it does, those big blue guys show up and destroy stuff, and the guys Koizumi works for send Espers to stop them. Lately, they've been occurring less frequently, just at night due to bad dreams. If this slap has hurt Haruhi mentally, could they start appearing again? Am I being too paranoid? Did that girl's slap _really _change anything? I kinda doubt Haruhi's ever been physically abused like that in her life. Nobody with that kind of personality could've been. If she feels bad, this may have just opened up a whole new can of beans.

* * *

><p>(Outside North High School)<p>

* * *

><p>"We're going to the police with this." Misaki announced.<p>

"What!" "No!" The two remaining members of the Idiot Trio exclaimed in protest.

"If I recall correctly, didn't you say these two could face criminal charges if we went to the police?" Takumi asked.

"Maybe, but if we mention the kidnapping, we can probably have them drop any charges." She explained.

"Prez, I don't wanna go to jail!" Ikkun whined. "Can't we do something else about this?"

"I'm with the otaku; let's just bring our student body here, beat these dorks up and get our friend back." Kurotatsu suggested.

"We will do no such thing!" She responded. "Anyway, the lunch period is nearly over and we need to be getting back to school."

"Yeah, we do." A strange voice said.

The five Seika High teens looked around and saw a figure approaching from the right. It was a tall person with earrings and spiky, blonde hair.

"What's up?" He said.

Immediately, Ikkun and Kurotatsu leapt into his arms and knocked him back.

"SHIROYAN!" They both shouted at once.

The reunited Idiot Trio smashed down to the ground with this maneuver. The three of them laughed in one another's arms at their reunion. Kurotatsu and Shiroyan were jovial about it while Ikkun futilely held back his man-tears.

"What's up, everyone?" Shiroyan asked the Student Council members and Takumi as he got back up.

"Shiro…Shiroyan?" Shouichiro muttered at the sight of the blonde.

"That's my name," He laughed. "Don't wear it out."

"What happened to you?" Misaki asked. "We heard you were kidnapped by students from this school."

"Huh? Kidnapped?" He asked in a confused manner.

"Yeah. Yesterday."

"Don't you remember man?" Kurotatsu asked him from behind.

"We were walking along the park and a bunch of North High students came out and knocked you out." Ikkun told him.

Shiroyan scratched his head. "Really?"

"Yeah, really!" Kurotatsu exclaimed. "They did it all cause of that prank we pulled with the North High uniforms."

"I thought that prank worked out." He expressed. "They had to play the game in them, right?"

"It did, but they got pissed off and kidnapped you!" Ikkun exclaimed. "Don't you remember anything? Where have you been?"

"I've been in my house all day." Shiroyan stated. "I just remember falling down the stairs yesterday and this morning, I woke up with a letter next to my bed telling me to be here at this time."

"That's impossible." Misaki said. "You were gonna be kept captive by the Student Council President till tomorrow unless these guys went to the abandoned tennis courts near the bullet train tracks."

"That's why we brought Misaki, Takumi and the wuss," Ikkun stated. "So we could talk to their president and get you out."

"There's no way they could've known that we'd be here today at this time." Shouichiro conveyed. "And don't call me a wuss!"

"Well, there really is no natural way to know we'd have been here." Takumi commented.

"Are you implying something, Takumi?" Misaki asked, hoping he wasn't about to suggest something stupid like psychics.

"No, I'm not." He answered. "I'm just stating the obvious."

"Well anyway, it's good that you're alright, Blondie." Misaki told the leader of the Idiot Trio.

Takumi was surprised by Misaki's statement. She had once loathed the three of them with every fiber of her being, referring to them as annoying, rude, unclean and numerous other unflattering words. Perhaps it was just that they'd grown on her, which was making her treat them a bit better.

"It's great to be alright." Shiroyan responded. "I actually feel like going to school, if only for the afternoon."

"We came from school man!" Ikkun told him. "Come back with us."

"I think it's time we all get back." Misaki said. "We've still got a few more things to deal with."

The reunited Idiot Trio and Shouichiro walked behind Misaki and Takumi back to the parking lot, chatting it up on the way. They mentioned the meeting tomorrow at the abandoned tennis court by the bullet train tracks and even expressed an interest in going, though Misaki warned them against it.

"Dude, you gotta check out Takumi's new car!" Kurotatsu told the blonde.

"It's sweet!" Ikkun exclaimed.

Takumi chuckled. "You're free to come back to school with me in it, but all four of you are gonna have to sit in the back."

"What." "Damn." "Whatever." "No!" The three idiots and Yukimura complained.

"It's gonna be a noisy ride back." Misaki commented.

"At least it's a ride with more people than the number we came with." Takumi responded.

"I guess the more the merrier."

When the six of them arrived in the parking lot, the sight there was horrible to behold.

Yukimura and Misaki stared on in shock.

Shiroyan was sad but Kurotatsu and Ikkun were clearly tearing up.

Takumi glared at the spectacle, not sure of what to do for the first time in his life.

The brand new silver Maserati GranTurismo MC owned by Takumi Usui was parked in the same spot as before.

But its condition was not the same that it was left in.

It was far worse than imaginable. Broken glass from all the windows was splattered around the ground. The front hood and all the side doors were dented as if they were hit by another car and the back bumper had fallen off.

It honestly looked as if a huge animal had crushed the car and not left any footprints. The destruction to the body was seemingly beyond repair.

While Takumi pondered the obvious questions, the two members of the Idiot Trio who weren't kidnapped; Ikkun and Kurotatsu, furiously seethed at the heartless destruction of the beautiful car.

"This…_North High_…" The blue haired idiot fumed.

Misaki looked concerned. "_What the…?_"

"…will be **OBLITERATED**!" The brown haired boy shouted.

**(Play: Maid Sama End -_∞Loop_ )**

**(END)**

* * *

><p>Rayquaza45: No! Takumi's car is busted. Ikkun and Kurotatsu are pissed. Who is responsible for this violent destruction?<p>

In the mean time, Kyon is worried about Haruhi and doesn't know what to do now that he knows Takumi Usui is 'The Absence', the being that can counteract Haruhi Suzumiya. How will the rest of the SOS Brigade handle this revelation? And what will happen to Haruhi?

But on the bright side, Shiroyan is back and bad! But...why doesn't he remember the kidnapping?

Next time: **Chapter 9: A Message from the Future! Nightmares and Security!**

A few of our lovable characters start experiencing bad dreams. What is the cause? Who's that girl in Kyon's bedroom!

Till then! Please review! Please!


	9. A Message from the Future!

Rayquaza45: What's up! I bring you the 9th chapter of my Haruhi Suzumiya-Kaichou wa Maid Sama crossover! The first of its kind here on !

Here, we see that several of our favourite characters are experiencing some problems. Who? You'll see.

Who's that girl in Kyon's bedroom!

Thanks to momoxtoshiro for beta reading. Check out her stories.

Read and review!

* * *

><p><strong>(Play - Maid Sama OP My Secret)<strong>

**(END)**

**A Message from the Future! Nightmares and Security!**

In a school gymnasium, Kanou Soutaro was dressed in his normal outfit of the Seika High uniform with his glasses and hooded sweater. He was facing off against a boy in a black t-shirt and black shorts in what appeared to be a battle of some kind which was being watched by roughly 20 students as well as basketball coach Okamoto.

"The heck…?" Kanou muttered to himself. "How did I get here? Am I dreaming?"

"Hey!" The other boy shouted. "Did you forget about our fight already?"

As Kanou took a closer look at him, he saw the face of Hinata Shintani, a childhood friend of Misaki Ayuzawa who had recently transferred to Seika High.

"Huh?"

Above Kanou and Hinata was what appeared to be a health meter similar to those found in video games based around combat.

"Focus!" Hinata roared as he delivered a quick punch to Kanou, who quickly blocked it with his left elbow and was pushed back by the force. Kanou looked above as he saw that the health meter relating to him read 40 while the one relating to Hinata read 66.

"That's ridiculous," Kanou muttered. "That punch barely hurt!"

"Hey!" Coach Okamoto shouted. "Get your head in the fight, Kanou!"

"Come on, Hinata, I don't wanna fight you." Kanou said as he attempted to walk backwards to signify his disapproval.

Hinata growled furiously. "Come on! I'm not gonna let anyone think I'm weak!"

"Nobody thinks you're-"

"Shut up!" The brown haired boy shouted as he leapt into the air with his arms and legs poised in what appeared to be a crane kick style of attack.

At that moment, time appeared to stand still as Hinata's right leg was bent forward and Kanou knew exactly what was coming. As the leg extended, he quickly got out of the way and allowed it to simply kick the air before he grabbed it and tossed Hinata across the room and into a wall as fast as he could.

"Let's end this!" Kanou exclaimed as he saw Hinata's health drop from 66 to 50.

Hinata quickly got back to his feet and began charging at Kanou once again. The class 1-7 student quickly began running up the wall towards Hinata, dodging his punch and landing a karate chop-like attack on his back, bringing his health down to 41.

"AAARGH!" Hinata screamed as he kicked the wall, knocking Kanou off balance and bringing him falling down to the ground and sending his health down to 35. While he was still on the ground, Hinata furiously delivered a kick to his chest, sending him flying across the room and landing on the floor, resulting in his health dropping to a further 19.

"_Damn, what's wrong with this guy?"_ Kanou wondered as Hinata approached him again.

"Get up and fight!" Hinata shouted.

Kanou managed to get back to his feet and just as Hinata threw another punch, he grabbed it in his palm while staring down. "Why? "

"What do you mean why?" Hinata asked as he broke free from Kanou's hand and threw one more punch, which Kanou quickly blocked and countered with one of his own, sending Hinata down to the ground and his health falling to 29.

"What is your reason to fight me, Hinata?" Kanou asked.

"None of your business!" He responded.

"_I'd kill him straight up but if this is real, I'll go to jail."_ Kanou thought. _"Maybe I should just __knock him out."_

With that, Kanou delivered a quick kick to Hinata's backside, sending him back down to the ground and taking another 12 point off his health, bringing it down to 17.

"_Strange, I've been repeatedly hit but I do not feel any pain."_ Kanou thought.

"Get ready, Kanou!" Hinata exclaimed as he swung his arms at the class 1-7 student and knocked him back while the latter wasn't paying attention. His health dropped from 19 to 4 and was now in real danger of losing the fight and facing the consequences.

The two boys rushed at one another and caught one another's hands in mid-air. In a stylized game of 'mercy' they squeezed the others hands as hard as they could to force the other into submission. For the most part, it appeared that Kanou had the advantage as Hinata began grunting while his face turned red. Slowly, Hinata was forced to his knees as his health dropped by one point every few moments. Soon, it dropped down to 10 and Kanou let go of his hands as he ran towards the wall with Hinata in pursuit.

The boy in the hood quickly jumped on the wall and kicked himself off to propel himself forward as Hinata raised his right hand, ready to punch.

For a moment, time moved in slow motion once again. Kanou narrowly managed to avoid getting hit by Hinata's fist as he lifted up his palm and slowly covered Hinata's face with his palm.

As time slowly resumed to normal speed, Kanou used the force of his jump off the wall to drive Hinata's face back into the ground, eliminating his last 10 points and winning the match.

"That's it!" Coach Okamoto exclaimed. "Kanou Soutaro wins and Hinata what's-his-face loses!"

The spectators immediately converged upon Kanou, congratulating him on his victory over his opponent. As he was swarmed by them, he did his best to escape and check on Hinata.

But as he escaped the mob, he noticed that Hinata had completely disappeared. He gestured to the spectators and the coach but none seemed to know where he went.

He quickly ran through the doors into the halls. But it wasn't the halls of Seika High that he was in. It was the hallway of the school he attended as a child.

"That gym _did_ seem kinda familiar." He muttered as he ran past numerous confused onlookers, none of whom he recognized. "How the hell did I get here? Coach Okamoto and Hinata weren't even _in_ the school I attended as a child."

As he ran, he saw an exit leading to the outside which he immediately took.

The moment he opened the door, a bright flash of white light blinded him.

"AAarghhh…"

Kanou looked around and saw himself in bed. He noticed that it was roughly 4:00am, he was wearing his normal pajamas and it was quite clearly dark outside. He had to have been in bed for at least several hours.

He reached for his glasses on the table and put them on.

"_What __was all that?"_ He wondered to himself.

* * *

><p>It was quite dark as Souichirou Yukimura walked calmly back to his house after hanging out with some members of the student council at the mall. As he walked he thought of his first day at Seika High school. He had to admit it had been mildly interesting and ever since Misaki became president, it was more tolerable for both girls and some guys. She probably thought that this school would simply be a waste of her time if there was no discipline in the student body.<p>

As Yukimura walked down the street, he noticed a girl roughly the same size as himself approaching her. She was dressed in a uniform belonging to a school he did not recognize and as soon as she was about pass him by, she grabbed him from behind and covered his eyes and mouth.

Despite his attempts to break free, her unusual strength prevented him from doing so and kept him quiet. She soon dropped him into a secluded corner behind an academic research building. On the opposite side was a residence while the left side had a parking lot and the right side led into the park, outside of which was the street. Unfortunately, there was nobody in sight.

"Who…are you?" Yukimura asked her, his voice breaking from fear. "What is it you want?"

She cracked her knuckles on both hands and stood in front of Yukimura and observed him. Then she began to remove his school uniform. The force with which would almost suggest that she hated uniforms. She removed his shirt and jacket and tossed it to the floor. Then she removed his pants and there sat Yukimura, in his black boxers shuddering in fear.

The girl tossed aside her pink hair and revealed a chain around her neck that was similar to a bracelet on her left hand.

She stared down with a look of pure lust and satisfaction at the Seika High vice president and quickly pulled him up close to her face, smelling his scent. "Wow…" She expressed in an erotic tone. "You smell _fantastic_."

Yukimura quivered in fear at this. "Let me go…" He pleaded.

She then walked into the corner and reappeared quickly with a large bucket which she immediately dumped on the frightened Yukimura. It was a large amount of thick, yellow liquid which spread all over his body. The smell of the liquid gave it away.

"Cooking oil!"

"Yeah…" The pink haired girl whispered like a snake as she approached Yukimura, licking his oil covered neck and making him shudder. "I'm gonna _enjoy_ _this_…"

With that, she immediately knocked him to the ground after which she unbuttoned her blouse, as he watched, horrified but unable to turn away. She quickly tossed the shirt aside and stood there staring him down in a black lace bra as she bent down on her knees and began crawling over Yukimura, getting some of the cooking oil on her body as she did.

"Hmmm…" She muffled as she rubbed his oil-covered chest. "You're more built up than you look."

"Please…let me go." He whimpered.

"Stop struggling…" She told him as she licked his neck. "…You have nothing to be afraid of…"

With that, she bent over closer and closer to Yukimura's face, looking in his eyes and giving him thoughts of what she was going to do to him.

"AAAAAHHHHH…"

As he screamed his loudest, Yukimura sat up straight, realizing that he was not in a corner with a pink haired girl and that he was fully clothed. He was in his blue pajamas and had been sleeping for hours since it was night and he could see the moon.

Of all the dreams he had ever had, that one had to be the most realistic and frightening. Of course, most boys his age would probably enjoy such dreams, but that one in particular scared him. If anyone ever found out, he'd never hear the end of it.

"What in the world is happening…?" He sighed. "I've never had a dream like that before."

* * *

><p>Why the hell is it so dark?<p>

"HEY!" I called out, hoping someone could hear me. "IS ANYONE THERE?"

The last thing I remember was going to bed. Next thing I know, I wake up on some kinda dark road. The only lights were the traffic lights and the light of the moon. There were no cars nearby, there weren't any streetlights on and there were no people anywhere. The nearby vicinity was visible but past that, I couldn't see much.

I thought if I walked a little farther ahead, I could get out, but it seems to have been for naught since I'm still stuck. It almost feels as if I'm in some kind of loop since I could swear I've seen everything I've seen before. It almost looks like those closed space worlds I saw with Koizumi but less blue and more gray. I walked for a while longer but it wasn't a while until I saw a familiar face: a brown haired girl in the North High uniform.

"HARUHI!" I called out as I approached her running.

She didn't make a move as I ran up to her. I took her by the shoulders and I talked to her.

"What's going on!" I asked. "Are you trying to recreate the world again? Is this about what happened yesterday? Look, Haruhi, emotional trauma doesn't just disappear but it gets easier! Give it ti-"

It wasn't until I said that that I noticed that her pupils had no dilation. She was almost like a robot: staring at me unemotionally without presence of mind. Of course, that was until she pushed my hands off her shoulders.

"What's going on-"

Within the blink of an eye, she turned into two different lights. One was black, only visible thanks to a white outline, and the other was a white light with a black outline. Both started spinning around one another and heading towards the sky like a spiral. Somehow, the sky turned green as they did and all the lights nearby turned green too. Everything looked like that Hollywood movie about the virtual reality humans were trapped in...what was it called again…?

I turned around to see the surroundings and take my eyes off the 'Haruhi lights' for a moment. But as I turned back, I noticed someone I was hoping I wouldn't have to see again. That tall blonde guy from Seika High was standing there. He had the same unemotional look on his face and as my jaw dropped, he turned into a gray light and flew to the dark sky. If the sky hadn't turned green, I probably wouldn't have noticed the light.

But I did notice it. And the minute he headed into the sky, his light began clashing with the two Haruhi lights. They almost looked like the red lights that the espers become when they battle those big blue giants, but these were far more distinguished. They smashed into one another and even though there were two Haruhi lights and just one of his, they appeared to be evenly matched. None of them relented as they continued to repeatedly crash into one another almost like a game of billiards…or pool…or whatever it's called.

"Hey!" I called out. "Stop it! You're gonna make everything worse!"

When I said that, all three lights came back down and hovered above the ground. The black one was on the left, the white one on the right and the gray was one in the middle. For a moment they were still and then all of a sudden, they started chasing me. I feel like that guy in the cowboy hat who has to run through the cave to avoid being crushed by that giant boulder trap he set off. As I ran through the streets, I didn't know exactly what would've happened to me if they hit. I just know I didn't wanna find out.

"Damn it!" I shouted. "Stop chasing me!"

Then, without even noticing it, I started sinking into the ground. There was no hole, it still looked like concrete but I was definitely being sucked through. The three lights passed over my head and just kept going till they were out of sight but I kept going further down and down until my head was under and I was surrounded by darkness, not knowing what just happened.

"AAarghhh…"

The hell…? I'm back in my bedroom. Door. Closet. Bookshelf. Everything is here. So that was really just a dream? But it felt so real. The street, the lights, the going through the concrete…I could swear everything was happening just like it would've happened in real life. What the hell is happening?

"Nice to see that you're awake, Kyon." A voice said from somewhere in the room.

I looked around but I couldn't see anyone there. But that was until I turned around.

There she stood in her unbuttoned white blouse and black skirt. Radiant in the moonlight as always. How is it I usually seem to meet her at night?

"Asahina?"

"I'm glad that you remember me, Kyon." She said with a smile.

Yeah, like I could ever forget someone who looks like her.

"How long have you been here?" I asked as I got out of bed and threw the blanket back.

"Long enough to know you've been having nightmares." She answered.

"Why are you back from the future?"

"The exact reason is classified information." She said, somewhat expectedly. "But back to your nightmares…"

"Yeah, it was about Haruhi and-"

"A tall boy with blonde hair?" She finished. How the hell did she know that?

"Are you a mind reader?"

"No, I'm not." She giggled. "But I'm aware of the confrontation which took place between Haruhi Suzumiya and Takumi Usui, the blonde boy you have identified."

Right. That's what Misaki called him back at Maid Latte. So that really is his name…

"Kyon, your dream did involve them," She told me as she passed me and took a seat on my bed. "Please tell me exactly what happened."

"Well, I was walking down a dark street and I saw her, she had no reactions but then she split into a black and a white light." I explained. "I saw the blonde guy behind me and he turned into a gray light and the three of them began fighting or something. The sky turned green and then they started chasing me. But I felt like I got sucked through the road and when my head was under, I woke up."

"I see." She said, probably thinking about what it all means.

"So, can you tell me anything?"

"Only that the white and black lights Haruhi Suzumiya became symbolize her creative and destructive nature." She told me. "The gray light Takumi Usui became symbolizes, what Itsuki Koizumi calls, the absence of both creation and destruction processes. Existence."

"Existence doesn't begin without creation." I said. "And it doesn't end without destruction."

"Yes but what exists in the middle is neither of the two." She told me. "Takumi Usui personifies existence in the same way Haruhi Suzumiya personifies creation and destruction. His presence negates what humans consider to be supernatural because _he_ does not believe in them. But it would appear that anything within a certain distance is fine because he seems to be even more distant in awareness of his abilities than Haruhi is of her own."

"So what do we do?"

"Prevent Takumi Usui and Haruhi Suzumiya from interacting." She answered.

"Will that help?"

"The answer will come if you do so." She said. "But you can't do it alone. You _will_ need help."

"So I should ask Koizumi or Nagato-"

"The help will not come from the SOS Brigade."

"But I thought we were the ones closest to Haruhi."

"You are, but for this task, you require the ones close to Takumi Usui." She said as she walked around me. "With them, you can do what needs to be done."

"And keeping-" I turned around but found myself talking to the walls. The older Asahina had, once again, disappeared.

Well…at least I know what to do now. But I only have some cursory idea of how to go about it; find Seika High students, meet them behind Haruhi's back, and prevent her and this Takumi Usui guy from ever interacting for the rest of their lives? Not only is it a little bit mean, it's practically impossible.

So exactly how do I meet a Seika High student on the weekend? Hmm…

I guess that's why they invented the Internet.

**(Play: Haruhi Suzumiya End - Hare Hare Yukai)**

**(END)**

* * *

><p>Rayquaza45: Well, there you have it. Kyon now has a mission and it may just be his most important yet. Maybe. Only time will tell.<p>

So now you may have noticed that my other and first ever fic, Masters of Johto, is now complete. That means I can now move on to other projects and give a bit more time to this one.

Next time: **Chapter 10: Prevention of Destruction**

Kyon has managed to meet with two Seika High students. Will they be able to help him in his goal to keep Haruhi Suzumiya and Takumi Usui separated? Just how much will he be required to tell them?

So please review! Please!


	10. Prevention of Destruction

Rayquaza45: Hey there, readers. Sorry to keep you waiting but here's the latest chapter of my Haruhi Suzumiya-Maid Sama crossover.

Previously, Shouichirou Yukimura and Kanou Soutaro experienced some rather odd dreams. What was the cause of this? Did anyone else experience such things?

Well Kyon did. And just after he woke up from it, he had a little visit from an old (or should I say, young) ally who told him what he could do. Will it work out?

The truth is revealed to be like Koizumi thought: Haruhi Suzumiya embodies both 'Creation' and 'Destruction' while Takumi Usui embodies 'Existence'. How will it work out?

Please read and review!

* * *

><p><strong>(Play: Haruhi Suzumiya OP - Super Driver)<strong>**  
><strong>**(End)**

**Prevention of Destruction**

(Saturday at 1:25pm)

(SOS Brigade Café hangout)

Man, where is that guy? I've been waiting here for almost half an hour. He agreed to meet me here since he said he knew where it was, so what the heck is holding him up?

Immediately, a short blue haired guy walked through the automatic door.

Is _that_ him? He looks like that short guy I saw yesterday at school. Wait a second…it is him! He was with that girl and the blonde guy! Who's that tall guy in the sweater with him? Well, they're both coming here; I guess I ought to greet 'em.

"Hey, you're the guy from North High, aren't you?" The short, blue haired one asked me before I got a chance to say anything. "We spoke last night. Your username was 'Kyon', right?"

"Yeah, I guess you're the guy I met last night online." I said as I held out my hand while he sat down.

He shook it calmly but without much strength. "My name's Shouichirou Yukimura. I'm the vice president of the Seika High School Student Council."

"I'm Kanou Soutaro." The tall one in the hood said as he took a seat next to his friend. I'm surprised I could hear him given the cover over his mouth.

"Nice to meet you, but if you don't mind me asking, why are you here?" I hope that didn't sound as rude as I thought. But seriously, I can't even see your eyes through those glasses. "I mean, I only met Shouichirou online, not you."

"I invited him to come along with me." Shouichirou stated. "He's also a student as Seika High and I know you were looking for us. Truthfully, I didn't know what to expect so I thought coming with a friend was best."

"Yeah, but I really didn't expect to find you of all people." I expressed. "Especially after yesterday."

"I take it you're referring to the violent confrontation at North High School?" Kanou asked me.

He wasn't even there. How could he know about that? Did this…Shouichirou tell him?

"Yeah, that'd be it." I acknowledged. "How did you know?"

"Shouichirou relayed the incident to me." He said, confirming my suspicions. "It occurred to me that there was fault on both sides."

Spot on. Though I would argue that there were fewer faults on the side of the SOS Brigade than of the Seika High students.

"If you were there, I assume you're the one who was assaulted by Takumi Usui." He said. "How is your arm?"

How does he know _I_ was the one who got assaulted and not Koizumi?

"My arm's fine."

"That's good to hear. Takumi is rather strong." He said. "To my understanding, he's quite skilled in 'Shaolin martial arts'."

Damn, that'd explain how he caught me and held me down so easily.

"So…Kyon, tell me," Shouichirou started. "What are you after? Why did you wanna meet students from Seika High? You said it was important and that's why I showed up."

"Thank you. You know it's not really a good idea to meet people you know online in real life, but this had to be done." I told him. "It's about what happened yesterday."

"The confrontation?" Shouichirou asked. "What about it?"

"What was it you guys were really after?" I asked. "You mentioned the president kidnapping one of your friends, right?"

"That's right." He nodded. "These three guys were responsible for the uniform mix-up that occurred with your basketball team when they played against Seika High two days ago."

"Uniform mix-up? You mean they got those pink ones by mistake?"

"That's right." He said. "And they paid off the president of your student council to force them into wearing them for the game."

"But why? We never did anything to them."

Shouichirou sighed. "These guys are known for causing a lot of trouble. Even gangs in other schools know their reputation."

"So after that, this one of these guys got kidnapped by our president?" I asked. "Is that it?"

"It is. That's why we came to North High yesterday." He told me. "To get his release but when we found you guys and got into that fight, we left immediately."

"That slap really knocked around my friend." More than you could ever realize.

"I understand, and I'm sorry about that. Despite the provocation, our president's actions were uncalled for." He apologized.

"Well, I guess my friend also shares some blame for insulting your school." After all, there's no smoke without fire.

"Anyway, after we left your school, the car we arrived in had been vandalized." He told me.

"Vandalized!" At _our_ school? "Do you know who did it? What car was it?"

"We don't know who did it, and I'm not sure of the make or model-"

"It was a silver Maserati GranTurismo MC." Kanou Soutaro said. "He said it was imported straight from Italy."

I heard about some foreigner bringing a car to school, but not that he was a student from Seika High. I thought it was an adult.

"I have no idea what that is, but if it's foreign, it must be expensive as hell." I expressed.

"I would assume so." Shouichirou replied. "In the end, we were forced to call a taxi to return to school in time while Takumi did not join us and stayed with his car in order to assess it before he called people to tow it."

"Well, I'm sorry about his car but that isn't the reason I asked you to meet me here." I told him, cause I felt we were getting a bit off topic.

"I'm sorry." He replied. "Why did you wanna meet me?"

Well, based on what the grown up Asahina told me, I've gotta find a way to prevent Haruhi and this Takumi Usui guy from meeting. But I can't tell this guy straight up that anything supernatural exists. He'd never believe me, I mean, he hangs around the blonde guy without any problem. I bet he doesn't know anything.

"Well, the thing is, after what happened yesterday, I overheard some guys planning something for Seika High." I told him. "I thought it'd be best for a while if we kept our school representatives away from one another."

"So, are you telling me you want me to help keep Misaki away from North High?" Shouichirou asked.

"That's right. The blonde one too, if you can." I said. "Moreover, if you do, it'll be easier to keep ours away. At least for a while until they settle down."

"The blonde…Takumi?" Great, now he's gonna ask questions. "Why do you want him kept away, he's not in the student council and anyways, Misaki is the one who hit your friend."

"Yeah, but…uh…Takumi is the one who twisted my arms and a couple of my friends on the basketball team heard about that." I don't usually lie, but this is just getting out of hand. "If we keep them all away from one another, I'm sure we can settle this issue."

Shouichirou seemed to be giving it some thought for a while, but Kanou whispered a few things to him. I couldn't really hear him but it seemed like Kanou agreed with me and was trying to assure Shouichirou that it would be best for everyone if he followed through. Eventually, Shouichirou looked right back at me.

"I'll do it!" He exclaimed, surprising me a little and attracting the attention of a few other people in the café.

Stand up already, you've gotta clear their minds. "I'm sorry. It's nothing." Man that was dumb.

"Sorry." He apologized.

"It's nothing. As long as you can keep Misaki and Takumi away it's fine." I told him. "And I'll do what I can to keep the students from North High away."

"Sure."

"Well then, are we done with our business?" Kanou asked. "Or is there something else to be addressed."

"I don't think there is. That's all I wanted to discuss." I told him as I got up. "Let's just do what we can."

"Alright then." Kanou said as he got up.

Shouichirou got up himself afterwards. "It was nice to meet you, Kyon."

"Uhh…yeah, you too." I replied. "Good luck."

"Good luck to you too." Shouichirou said as he walked off.

"Do what you can." Kanou said as he joined up with Shouichirou, and the two of them walked away together till they were both out of sight.

So for now, at least I have two allies…can I call them allies? It sure is fortunate that I managed to meet one of Takumi Usui's friends just a couple hours after searching the net late at night. Furthermore, he was there yesterday during the confrontation so I guess that it makes it alright to trust him with this cause he knows what that guy is capable of. Now there's this Kanou guy, I guess he can be helpful too. Shaolin martial arts…I really don't think I could take this guy down in a fight at this point.

So I guess the first order of business is to find Haruhi. So where does she live anyways? Damn it! I've gotta call her now and make sure I'm with her at all times. Did I just say that? What's wrong with me! Wait…better not get into that chapter of this book.

* * *

><p>(Saturday at 2:00pm)<p>

(Takumi Usui's apartment)

* * *

><p>In an upscale apartment on the 21st floor, located a half a mile from the heart of the city, the blonde heartthrob of Seika High was lounging around his home in his blue bathrobe reading a book in his chair. It was roughly 2:00pm and while it was still light outside, the curtains all around were closed over the windows and the lights were turned off. The darkness of the room made it appear to be quite cozy.<p>

Ever since yesterday afternoon, when his silver Maserati GranTurismo MC was smashed around by vandals in the North High School parking lot, Takumi Usui had to call a tow truck to get it to the garage where they could fix it, as opposed to him trying to fix it himself as he'd have preferred. He didn't even return to school after the lunch break for his afternoon classes, instead going straight home and locking himself up.

In the end, his entire reason for heading to North High, to save Shiroyan, leader of the idiot trio, was successful as he came to them unharmed. However, their inability to meet with the Student Council President and unpleasant meeting with the students in the Super Sentai costumes had since begun to affect him somewhat. He found himself unable to concentrate as he usually does, while he also had to fight the urges to do various acts which would be considered ill-behaved, at best.

"Hmmm…" He muttered as he put down his book, 'Hyperion', and looked up at his clock, realizing what time it was and what was going on somewhere in the city.

* * *

><p>(Saturday at 2:20pm)<p>

(Maid Latte – Next Town Over)

* * *

><p>"Um…this feels rather odd." Misaki Ayuzawa, a.k.a Misa, wondered aloud as she held the white spandex costume in her hand.<p>

"But it's of a really good quality!" Her boss, Satsuki attempted to assure her. "A lot of people use it for these kinds of costumes."

"Really, like who?" The green-haired maid Subaru asked as she inspected her own green costume.

"Well, I met a young man a few days ago who carried my box of costumes for me." Satsuki explained. "He had his own box of costumes, not quite as many though."

"One teenage boy hardly makes for a voucher, but if you say this'll work, we'll get to it." Misaki assured her. "Let's put on a good show."

"I'm so glad to hear you say that, Misaki!" Satsuki exclaimed. "I'm sure Takumi is gonna love what goes on today!"

"Uhh…but Takumi isn't even here, is he?" She asked.

"Oh, I'm sure he'll show up." Satsuki expressed. "After all, he said he'd never miss the chance to see you in your spandex."

"_That's just wrong…"_ The student council president thought to herself as she decided to go slip on her costume for the day.

(5 minutes later)

"Welcome home, Master." Misaki, Subaru and Honoka dressed in their white, green and yellow costumes respectively, welcomed the guy who walked in. He noticed that they were wearing the spandex just as the characters of the television series did, but ones far more fitting of their figures.

Oddly, the guy who walked in was not Takumi Usui. He was just a regular customer like any other. Misaki was surprised that he had seemingly forgotten about the event, given the fact that he's incredibly protective and it was him that Satsuki asked about the costumes in the first place. She always felt like he'd be coming.

"Please follow me right this way, Master." Misaki said as she gestured the boy over to a table.

When he sat down, Misaki handed him the menu of the day. While he looked over it, she noticed that the Idiot Trio were not present at their usual table, which was odd, given that they were there for most of the cosplay days when the girls wore costumes other than the usual maid outfit.

Misaki looked at the boy, trying not to think about Takumi as she had to work. "What can I get for you?"

"I'll just have some coffee." The boy answered.

"Coming right up." She said as she bowed and walked back into the kitchen. _"What's with him__? He probably would've shown up hours ahead of time for this day."_

* * *

><p>(Saturday at 3:10pm)<p>

(Outside the Public Library)

* * *

><p>"Hey! You're late again, Kyon!" By this point, are you really expecting me to be early? Or on time?<p>

"Yeah, sorry about that." No I'm not.

Why are you looking at me like that? "YOU called ME here and you have the nerve to show up LATE? Really!"

Well how the hell am I supposed to know how fast you'll be able to get here? I don't know where you live or what you do when you're not dragging the SOS Brigade all over this city!

"Look, I'm sorry, alright." By this point, I actually am, a little bit.

"Well, whatever, so what is it you wanted!" Is it really necessary for you to shout in public like that?

Man, I probably should've come up with some kind of excuse to call her. "Well, you know, it's a nice day." It technically is. "I figured we'd go somewhere."

"You have any particular idea?" She asked.

…..

"Why do I even bother?" Why the hell is she covering her eyes! Did I wait too long to respond!

"Uh…"

"You're so useless sometimes, it's heartbreaking." So when I'm not useless, your heart is whole?

Is it just me or does she seem even more nuts then usual?

"Tell you what, I found out about this incident going down at the abandoned tennis courts near the bullet train tracks." She said as she walked off, leaving me behind despite the suggestion. "Let's go check it out."

"What kind of incident?" I haven't heard anything about this.

"Apparently, some guys from school arranged a fight there with a bunch of other punks." She said, sounding surprisingly happy about it as she reached through her handbag and pulled out a camcorder. "We're gonna go there and tape it, with this!"

"So what do you plan to do with it?" Put it on the net along with than damn Super Sentai dance?

"Who knows?" You, I'd hope. "I also called Koizumi, Mikuru and Yuki to join us on the way."

"Alright then."

How the hell did you call them and tell them to meet us there before you'd even met with me! Were you planning to go to this fight all along!

* * *

><p>(Saturday at 3:45pm)<p>

(Abandoned Tennis Courts near the Bullet Train Tracks)

* * *

><p>"So where are these guys?" The blonde leader of the 'Idiot Trio' asked his two friends as they surveyed over the area.<p>

The three of them had agreed to meet at the court as instructed by the student council president of North High. Since they had Shirokawa, a.k.a Shiroyan, back from wherever he was being kept, the three of them decided to head over to the specified area and confront the responsible ones from North High once and for all. Even Shiroyan, who had no memory of being kidnapped, agreed to come with them.

"GUYS!" The three of them heard someone call out from somewhere else.

The three of them turned around and noticed several of their classmates coming. The two groups joined together, and roughly a dozen people were now there interacting amongst one another.

"So where are these North High punks?" One of the new arrivals asked.

"We dunno but they did tell us to be here at this time so that's why we're here." Kurotatsu, the brown haired idiot, explained.

"We're gonna stick around and beat them into the ground!" Ikkun proudly exclaimed with his fist in the air.

"YEAH!" The groups shouted in agreement.

"Let's go get 'em!" Kurotatsu exclaimed.

"No need to _go_ anywhere." A mysterious voice called out.

The twelve Seika High boys turned around at once and saw the caller. It was, as expected, the Student Council President from North High. He also had his friends with him, seemingly the exact same group of students who kidnapped Shirokawa two days ago.

"I see you gorillas actually showed up." The president commented. "How stupid on your part."

"You bastard!" Ikkun exclaimed angrily.

"You're gonna pay for what you did to us!" Kurotatsu proclaimed. "Us _and_ our friend!"

"I would argue that you're the ones who need to pay after what you did to our basketball team." The president snidely stated. "They were quite embarrassed after they put on those uniforms."

"Man, you guys were behind that whole uniform incident?" One of the Seika High boys asked.

"Yeah, that was us." Ikkun answered. "Because of that, they kidnapped our buddy here and told us to come here."

"But dude, nice job with the pink clothes!" One of the boys said as he held up his hand for a high-five, though nobody obliged, making him sadly put it down.

"But you didn't quite listen to me, did you?" The president asked, already knowing the answer. "You came to North High with your friends and began looking for me. As I understand it, you assaulted a student."

"You did that?" Another Seika High boy asked.

"No, not us, Misaki did." Ikkun told him, earning a glare from Kurotatsu.

"The prez!" "The prez was assaulting someone!" "Really!" "No way!" Were the responses from the collective boys.

"Yeah, but it was nothing compared to what your schoolmates did to Takumi's car!" Kurotatsu angrily shouted at the president.

"Oh, it was not our schoolmates." He told him. "It was _me_ who destroyed that fancy import."

"Is he talking about that car you guys got upset about yesterday?" Shirokawa asked Ikkun with a whisper, as he didn't know much about the ride.

"YOU!" Ikkun shouted. "All you guys are gonna pay for that too."

"Alright!" Kurotatsu shouted. "Let's just kick these guys into next week!"

"Yeah!" One Seika High boy shouted out before the rest as he ran towards one of the North High students.

He aimed at one particular boy who was roughly the same size as himself. When he thrust his fist forward, the boy who he tried to hit immediately dodged his punch without much effort and thrust his fist into the boy's stomach, knocking him back to where the other Seika High boys were standing.

"What a moron." The North High boy commented as he rolled up his sleeve.

"You bastards…" Ikkun growled as he helped up his fallen schoolmate.

"_It won't be long now."_ The North High president thought to himself. _"It'll all go my way…one way or another…"_

* * *

><p>(Saturday at 4:00pm)<p>

(Maid Latte – Next Town Over)

* * *

><p>After serving customers for nearly two hours, Misaki finally got the chance to take a break and let some of the other maids take over. She returned to the staff room and took a seat.<p>

"_Where the heck could he be?"_ She wondered. "It's not usually like him to miss out."

"It's not like who to miss out, Misaki?" Her boss Satsuki asked, poking her head out from behind the counter.

"Uhh…boss…"

"I bet it's Takumi, isn't it?" She asked, knowing the answer. "I would've expected him to be here a while ago."

"Me too…" Misaki agreed.

"Has anything happened to him recently?" Satsuki asked as she prepared to take a moe omelet rice out to a customer.

"Yesterday we were involved in a confrontation and afterwards, his car got destroyed." Misaki told her boss, who was more surprised about the part involving a confrontation.

"You two weren't fighting, were you?" She asked worriedly.

"No, it wasn't really a fight." Misaki assured her. _"Especially since those other kids couldn't do much damage."_

"Well, that's good to know, but what about this car of Takumi's?" She asked.

"Someone smashed it up pretty badly and he had to call the mechanic and tow truck." Misaki explained. "He skipped school that afternoon and I haven't seen him since."

"Misaki, he's obviously in a state of sadness!" Satsuki exclaimed as she put the omelet rice down and leaned over toward Misaki. "You need to go to him right now!"

"But boss-"

"No need to worry, Misaki." Satsuki interrupted her. "We've got enough people to cover for today and I won't reduce your wages. Go and be with Takumi when he needs you!"

Misaki contemplated her boss's decision for a moment. Was the car incident really what was bothering Takumi? Ever since she slapped that girl at North High, he started acting differently. When that other boy tried to get in between them, one would've simply expected Takumi to obstruct him, not subdue him and nearly tear his arm off. Did he do that because he was reacting to what she was doing? Was he genuinely angry at those students? Whatever it was that was making him act so strange was beyond Misaki ability to recognize.

"Alright boss, I'm gonna change out of this and then go see Takumi." Misaki declared as she stood up.

"Make sure you take care of him, Misaki." Satsuki said as she walked out. "You know he really cares about you."

"_Yeah…he really does, doesn'__t he?"_ She thought to herself as she headed off to change her clothes.

* * *

><p>(Saturday at 4:15pm)<p>

(Department store – One mile from the Bullet Train Tracks)

* * *

><p>Since I always seem to be late, I've never heard Haruhi scold someone else for being late. I wonder what she'd say to Koizumi, Nagato or Asahina if they were late. Of course, I shouldn't get too far ahead of myself because I really don't know if they're really late or we're just early.<p>

"Where are they?" Haruhi complained.

"Why? What time did you tell them to be here?" I asked.

"4:30, of course."

"So they're not technically late, are they?"

"Shut _up_." She whined. "I just want them to get here already."

Yeah, she's definitely more irritable than usual. It's gotta be that slap. I hope the world doesn't go green and she turns into a pair of bright lights. I still remember that dream quite clearly. I wonder if anyone else had a dream like that?

I hope Shouichirou and Kanou are having an easier time with Takumi Usui than I am right now. I mean, who the hell goes to a fight between punks from two different schools if they don't even plan to fight? I mean, what if someone turns on us when they see us recording the debacle? I know I said my arm was fine, but it's been better and I really don't wanna get into a fight.

"Hello you guys." That disturbingly polite voice called out from somewhere.

Of course, it was Koizumi. He was walking with both Nagato and Ms. Asahina for some reason. Maybe that's why he's coming at this time rather than getting here before us; he might've gone to get them.

"Come on fast, Koizumi, you're wasting the day!" Haruhi called out to him, in a much more polite tone than she uses with me, I might add.

"I'm sorry about that." He said. "When you said that you wanted all of us to be together, I went and picked up Ms. Asahina and Nagato." That sounded odd.

"Ummm…" Ms. Asahina's so cute when she's unsure of herself. "Why are we here today, Miss Suzumiya?"

"It may not have come to your ears but it sure as hell came to mine!" How, might I ask? "There's a fight going on not too far from here between our school and Seika High!"

Nobody else answered immediately, but all three of them reacted in their own way. Ms. Asahina was noticeably afraid, Koizumi pondered the situation in a 'thinking' pose and Nagato stood absolutely still and showed no emotion whatsoever.

"May I ask why it is you want us to go see this fight?" Koizumi asked her, acting as if he really wanted to know.

"Cause we're gonna go over there and record the whole thing!" Haruhi exclaimed as she went through her bag and pulled out her camcorder. "And if they need it, we'll help our school above all else!"

"This doesn't sound like a good idea." Ms. Asahina squealed.

"I swear, it'll be fine!" Haruhi exclaimed as she took Ms. Asahina under her arm and walked off with her, apparently towards the fight.

This is just great. We've got two supernatural beings that are in indirect conflict with one another, two schools that hate each other's guts right now and Haruhi, one of said supernatural beings, wanting to video tape the whole damn thing.

I'm not joking! If we don't do something to solve this fast, that's gonna mean our asses!

* * *

><p>(Saturday at 4:15pm)<p>

(The Next Town Over)

* * *

><p>After having finished changing out of her work clothes and leaving Maid Latte, Misaki walked off to Takumi's house in order to be with him during what seemed to be a difficult time. As she was walking down the street, her cellphone began ringing and she immediately opened it. The caller I.D showed that it was Shouichirou Yukimura who was calling her.<p>

"Yukimura, what is it?" Misaki asked as she answered the phone.

"Hi, Miss President, I'm sorry to trouble you but I just found out about a brawl going on involving some Seika High students." Shouichirou told her over the phone.

"WHAT!" She angrily shouted, hearing Yukimura whimper on the other end. "Who's involved in this fight!"

"I'm not sure about that, but I was told it's going on at the abandoned tennis court near the bullet train tracks." He replied.

Misaki didn't answer for a moment as the words he spoke struck a chord in her memory. Suddenly, she remembered that Ikkun and Kurotatsu of the Idiot Trio were told to go there around this time if they wanted Shirokawa to be released from the clutches of the North High Student Council President.

But it didn't make any sense to her for them to be there. After all, Shirokawa came back unharmed yesterday at North High after the confrontation with the students in the Super Sentai outfits. Did those two idiots decide to go to the fight anyway? How many others were there with them? How many were they fighting against?

"Prez?" Yukimura called out through the phone.

"Uhh…yes…I know where that is!" Misaki told him. "I'm gonna go there and put a stop to this."

"Be careful, Prez." Her vice president said to her. "I'll come assist you."

"Alright then, I'll see you there." Misaki said as she hung up the call and put her phone away.

Misaki looked around for a moment and thought about everything that had been happening so far. Exactly what was the purpose of it all? What would two schools gain from hating one another so much? How much was this really affecting her? How much was it really affecting those she cared about?

She looked up in the direction of Takumi's apartment building and sighed in resignation. Though she couldn't see the building itself, she knew exactly which direction it was in. Though she really wanted to see Takumi Usui, she knew she had to deal with this problem soon, before it got out of hand and something unfortunate happened.

"_I'm sorry…Takumi." _She thought as she turned in the opposite direction and ran towards the bullet train tracks._ "I'm gonna have to hold off __seeing you for a little bit longer. Please, wait for me."_

**(Play: Maid Sama End - Yokan)**

**(END)**

* * *

><p>Rayquaza45: So now we've arrived at a crucial point. The fight between North High and Seika High is here and the heroes of both shows are on their way!<p>

Misaki needs to put aside Takumi for the moment in order to stop the whole ordeal. Will it be the right choice or will it come back to bite her in the butt?

Haruhi is draging Kyon and the SOS Brigade to the fight as well. How will this go down?

Thanks to momoxtoshiro for betareading!

So please leave a review now. Please.


End file.
